Dragons: The duo of Berk
by ShadowLord563
Summary: Hiccup and Marcus are back in this continuation! Join the duo in this crazy adventure as they battle forces that threatens the peace of Berk!... Hope you don't mind the summary. I still suck. Story's better, I promise.
1. Starting A dragon Academy

_This is Berk._

_For generation it was Vikings against dragons. The battles were ferocious... Then one day, everything changed._

_Hiccup and I met Toothless and Bolt. Well, I met Bolt at a later date. Anyway, together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them... Even train them._

_If you don't believe me, just come here at Berk._

Flying high in the sky was a Night Fury. But this was no ordinary night fury. This one had a human on its back. Who are these two you may ask? Why, none other than Hiccup and Toothless. The night fury wore a red prosthetic tail fin with a Viking symbol on it. The human has a metal and wood prosthetic leg.

Both of them were the perfect duo.

Flying over a sea stack, they met up with their friends.

"Okay guys. Best Trick competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup asked the other four dragon riders.

"Uh..." Fishlegs Ingerman, A husky blond Viking(who rides a female gronckle named Meatlug) piped up before Snotlout Jorgenson, a black haired boy with the most _obnoxious _attitude(who rides a male Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang) interrupted with, "Me!"

"Actually I think it's..." Fishlegs tried to speak up.

"Me!" Snotlout, yet again, interrupted, making Hiccup's face twist into a face of irritation.

_'For the love of Odin, just go.' _Hiccup thought.

Finally, Astrid Hofferson, A blonde female Viking with a most-of-the-time tough guy attitude(who rides a female Deadly Nadder named Stormfly) exclamed, "Sweet Baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!"

Snotlout smirked. "Oh don't worry. We'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-!" He didn't get to finish that sentence because hookfang immediately took off.

"-FIRE!" Snotlout screamed as his dragon began to do crazy stunts here and there.

_You might think I'd be here... Well, let's just say I'm preoccupied at the moment._

* * *

_At Marcus's House, Hiccup and the others had finished their competition_

Light snores were heard from the house of our favorite White haired Viking. Of course it wasn't _that _loud.

Two dragons, a Speed stinger named Swift and a Skrill named Bolt, were waiting patiently for their friend to wake up.

Well, Swift was waiting patiently. Bolt, however was debating whether he should shock him awake or knock him off the bed.

The second one won.

Bolt calmly strode over the bed where Marcus was sleeping before using his wing to knock him off the soft bed...

And into the hard ground. Face first. Marcus, now awake, groaned and rubbed his face.

_'Worst wake up call. Ever.' _He thought.

Marcus glared at the offending dragon, who just snorted and motioned for him to get out of the house. Marcus just rolled his right eye. He then just stared walked towards the mirror to see his reflection.

White hair. Check(although a bit messy). Ocean blue eyes. Check. Scar on left eye that is covered with an eye patch. Check. Yep, still the same awesome look.

First thing Marcus did was fix his messy hair. Second was to eat Breakfast. Third was to actually get out of the house. Then Bolt and Swift followed suite.

* * *

_Outside at Berk_

The sight never gets old. Dragons of all shapes, species and sizes were flying around doing their business.

_Yep, Dragons._

_Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. But... Just one problem. You know how dragons still act like... Well, dragons? Yeah... That's bad for us._

Marcus was walking around the plaza alone(Bolt and Swift had left for whatever reason) in peace until...

"Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon! Dragons!"

"Get off my roof, you pest!"

"Let go of that! These are my apples!"

"Give me back my dainties, dragon!"

Marcus had to avoid the angry Vikings and roaming dragons that came his way. Marcus sighed and thought that this was gonna be one of those days...

If the growing headache he's experiencing is of any indication.

"This isn't the morning walk I'd prefer..." Marcus groaned in annoyance. He thought this wouldn't get any worse until...

"Incoming!"

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!"

Marcus looked up and saw a flock of dragons flying overhead.

_'Crap...' _And in this case, quite literally

Marcus quickly dashed towards the first place he could find that could act as cover. And, coincidentally, Hiccup was there.

"Ew! This is just _gross_!" Hiccup exclaimed, making Marcus snicker. Of course he didn't notice that...

Hiccup finally took notice of Marcus's presence and greeted him with, "Oh hey, Marcus.". To which Marcus just grinned and waved at him. They also noticed two other Vikings with them.

One, a brown haired one, has a hook for a hand with a regular horned helmet. Mulch

The other, a blond one, with also a hook for a hand but with a bucket, strangely, for a helmet. Bucket, yes... Just Bucket.

The two fishermen(and farmers) of Berk. Also, Marcus's teachers at fishing(not that he needed their services anymore). They were also using one of Hiccup's i_nventions-that-didn't-explode-and/or-hurt-anyone._

"Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry for the, Uh..." Hiccup greeted the two Vikings before wincing. Marcus merely stared at his friend in confusion. Why would he apologize? Not like he can control the dragons and tell them where to _relieve _themselves.

"Everyday at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket commented.

"Better then the days when it was _kill or be killed_." Mulch added.

Marcus looked at him with a questioning looked. In Hiccup and his opinion, the days before peace was like Helheim. At least now he didn't have to run out of the house so early in the morning, Find Hiccup and make sure he's safe and then get chased by dragons while screaming like a man(A man with a high pitched voice).

Much, realizing that he might have offended both of the kids(Especially Marcus), said, "Hey, We've got some fish for Hiccup's father. Bucket, give the kids the cods.". He turned to Bucket.

Bucket then brought up an empty and torn up sack, much to everyone's confusion. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" He asked.

Marcus face palmed at he Viking's stupidity. Then again, he couldn't blame him. Ever since his head was damaged in a raid, He pretty much lost half his brain. You have better chance talking about safety to Gobber than talking to him... Scratch that, Gobber never practiced safety... As he just recalled that particular event with a supposed mythical and non-existent dragon a couple of months back.

He is still slightly afraid of large bones to this day.

"Um... No. Actually Bucket... I'm afraid the..." Hiccup stammered as a small chirp alerted them to spotting a small Terrible Terror make off with the fish. Then a group of the buggers swooped in.

_'Irritating, poisonous, smug pests.' _Marcus thought.

Hiccup could only grin nervously as he watched the chaois continue. And... It lasted for a _long _time.

_Yeah... Horrible, I know. But at least nobody's running around with weapons and killing dragons(And vice versa). But... As you all know, things don't remain peaceful around here._

* * *

_Night time_

All was calm at Berk. Both Vikings and dragons, after a _tiring _long day, are now peacefully asleep.

Well, almost everyone...

In an old House at the outskirts of town, Lived a very old man.

You guessed It. Mildew, the village grump and resident dragon hater of Berk.

Mildew's peaceful sleep was disturbed by the sound of rattling on his roof. Mildew muttered something unintelligible and went outside. Looking up, He saw a Gronckle sleeping on his house's roof.

"Dragons, I should've known. Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage..." Mildew groaned, picking up a half-eaten cabbage lying near his doorstep.

As you can see, Mildew is very... _touchy _about his personal belongings.

"My whole field! Gone!" Mildew screamed in horror(to his perspective, anyway).

Well... It is true though. His entire field was destroyed, thanks to some certain boulder class dragons helping themselves to some cabbage.

"That tears it, Fungus." Mildew grumbled, putting on his helmet, taking up his staff and pet sheep(Fungus) before beginning the long walk towards the village...

Yep, Marcus and Hiccup's gonna have their hands full. Anyone can tell that...

* * *

_Morning_

It was a busy day at Berk.

The villagers were preparing for an upcoming freeze. The preparations are being headed by none other than Stoick haddock the vast, chief of berk and father of Hiccup haddock. He was being assisted by Gobber and Marcus(Seeing as he can't seem to find his dragons and had nothing to do).

All seemed fine...

Until the old grump(a.k.a Mildew) arrived. "Stoick!" He shouted.

The moment Mildew's voice reached Marcus's ears, He growled, earning a look from the surrounding bystanders.

It's no secret that Marcus has taken a disliking to the old man(Actually, who doesn't?). Ever since the very _first _time they had met, Marcus had hated the old man so much he had half a mind to poison his food with speed stinger poison(Quite obvious which part of his mind).

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber quipped.

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick told Mildew, who merely huffed.

"It's those dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew said.

Marcus nearly laughed at the sheer irony that statement held. If it weren't for the self-restraint he had, He'd be rolling in the ground laughing his ass off.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town." Gobber joked, making Marcus lose half his control over his laughter.

"Ah very well, Make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons are in our village's cod! Turning people's houses into rubble!" Mildew shouted accusingly, gesturing with his staff to the number of damaged carts and houses around the village.

"Mildew's right!" One Viking exclaimed from atop the roof he was fixing, much to Hiccup(who was actually been here this whole time) and Marcus's chagrin.

Marcus was a _little _confused though. They weren't complaining _this _much when they were at war with dragons and everything was being damaged and destroyed so… Why complain now?

_'Because the people around here are a bunch of half brained idiots. Snotlout being the prime example.' _The frostbite part of his head thought.

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?!" Mildew complained, pointing to his face while another Viking shouted, "Go on, Mildew!"

"He's right. He's hideous." Gobber said upon inspecting Mildew's face.

_'Ugly as shit! Even before there was peace between dragons!' _Yet again, The frostbite part of his head thought, making Marcus snicker at that.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew exclaimed while another Viking agreeing with, "Right you are!"

At this point, Hiccup looked worried. While Marcus's eye was twitching with irritation. Hiccup gulped when he saw Marcus shaking… With anger.

_'Truly without a doubt… Me and Hiccup are facing a bunch of idiots.' _Marcus/Frostbite thought.

"They even cracked this man's skull. Like an egg!" Mildew exclaimed, pointing at Bucket.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket said, unaware of the uproar.

"You needed to put those dragons in cages. Mildew demanded

At the word "cage", Toothless, Bolt and Swift(two of which had just arrived) recoiled in horror. They became even more scared when another one shouted, "I agree!"

"If you don't, They'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" Mildew shouted while the villagers were shouting in agreement.

Toothless warbled in concern for his fellow dragons. While Bolt and Swift were thinking over how to kill the old man in the most slowest and painful way imaginable(Which was what Marcus was thinking right now).

Hiccup then decided to speak up and walked to stand by Stoick. Marcus stayed a few steps behind, barely containing his anger.

"They don't mean any harm. They're just being dragons." Hiccup explained.

Mildew glared at Hiccup before Stoick stepped in. "Look, Mildew. If there's a problem, _I'll _deal with it." He said to Mildew.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it!" Mildew said threateningly before leaving.

At that point, The villagers began voicing their complaints twice as hard. Hiccup glanced at Marcus… Who is _really _feeling like killing someone... And also nearly looking like one.

Until he snapped.

**"OH GO FUCK YOURSELVES! YOU IDIOTS DON'T COMPLAIN THIS MUCH WHEN DRAGONS WERE PURPOSELY DESTROYING HOUSES! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT ONE WORD THAT TALKS ABOUT CAGING DRAGONS, I'LL FILL YOUR FOOD WITH SPEED STINGER POISON!" **Frostbite exclaimed. And to prove his point, Swift growled and raised his tail threateningly.

Some of the villagers gulped in fear at Frostbite's outburst. Other _brave _Vikings glared at the teen, who responded with a glare twice as hard, making them wince.

Seriously… Frostbite is _not _the type of person you'd like to piss off. It's one to anger the chief, It's another to anger Frostbite.

The commotion died down after that. Hiccup silently thanked Marcus's more violent side in stopping the angry mob.

* * *

_Later at Night_

Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup and Marcus were in the main room of the Haddock house where they are discussing ideas on handling the village's current dragon problem.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place!" Stoick said, pacing around before he got an idea. "Hey, we could put up signs!" He suggested, making Marcus raise an eyebrow.

"Signs… For dragons?" Gobber questioned him.

"The issue is whether they do or not know how to read." Hiccup added. No offense to the dragons of course.

"No! For the people!" Stoick said back.

Marcus and Hiccup(due to hanging out too much with Marcus) fell to the ground laughing. _Hard._

Once they were done, Stoick and Gobber gave them a glare.

"Ehe… Sorry." Hiccup said.

"It's just that… That's freaking hilarious!" Marcus added.

"And why would that be, you two?" Gobber asked the two, glaring harder as they continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Hiccup and Marcus looked at each other before shouting in unison, "**Because the Villagers are a bunch of idiots!**". Then they fell to the ground laughing again.

Stoick and Gobber glared at the two again before sighing. Of course, even Gobber agrees to that statement a bit. The only book that they probably ever touched was the book of dragons.

And even then, they don't even read it thoroughly.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza!" Stoick suggested once again.

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?" Gobber said, shooting down Stoick's suggestion.

"What about a net made out of iron?" Stoick said back.

"That wouldn't work." Hiccup said.

"The fire would melt the iron and all who aren't resistant to fire will get hot injuries. _Very _hot…" Marcus added.

"I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber. And I suppose you're right, you two. Maybe Mildew's right…" Stoick sighed.

Hiccup and Marcus looked at each other with worry.

"We have to figure something..." Stoick said before Hiccup and Marcus interrupted him.

"No, no, wait dad. What if _we _deal with the dragons?" Hiccup suggested.

"You two?" Stoick asked in slight disbelief.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Stoick? We _are _the original dragon trainers. The destroyer of the slaver of dragons." Marcus explained/boasted.

"Well, you two got a point." Gobber said, agreeing with them.

"If anyone can control them, we can." Hiccup said as Toothless nosed his way under his arm for a cuddle.

"We're the best men for the job!" Marcus added as Bolt and Swift chirped in agreement(and both of them nuzzling him).

"You two aren't men yet." Stoick sighed at them.

"**Not if you don't give us a chance to be!" **Hiccup and Marcus shouted in unison. **"We can do it! Just trust us!" **They yet again shouted together.

Gobber chuckled at the duo. It's actually quite amusing to watch the two act like brothers…

"Fair enough. You'll both have a chance… starting tomorrow." Stoick told them.

Neither of them knew how they'll be eating those words by then…

* * *

_At morning_

This day is normal…

Dragons are, yet again, causing mischief and misbehaving. Vikings are shouting left and right in complaint.

Yep… _Completely _normal…

Hiccup strode rather confidently towards the plaza, Marcus not too far behind.

"Okay, gang. There's gonna be some changes around here." Hiccup said.

"Starting now." Marcus added with a grin as they split up.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread." A Viking baker yelled as she struggled to keep a purple nadder from stealing her bread basket.

Hiccup ran over to her and shouted, "Hold on! I'll help you!"

Hiccup faced the nadder and put his hand on its snout, calming it down.

"Alright." Hiccup said as he grinned. Too easy right…?

Not.

Suddenly, Hiccup was interrupted by a Gronckle with Marcus clinging on it. The dragon quickly threw Marcus off and the teen crashed into one of the houses.

He's gonna be feeling that later. "Guh… For a gronckle, He could run fast." Marcus said before passing out.

The nadder, unfortunately, went back to misbehaving.

"Okay…" Hiccup mumbled.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard roars from somewhere in the village. A monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder were fighting, startling a flock of sheep… and setting one on fire in the process.

"Toothless, Bolt, stop that fight! Swift, watch over Marcus! I'll put out the sheep!" Hiccup commanded the two dragons as he grabbed a bucket.

Swift, as told, stayed and watched over Marcus, who was mumbling. "Ngh… Blood..." Marcus mumbled in his sleep.

Swift stared at Marcus's sleeping form. **"Humans and their crazy senses." **He said, though that only came out as a growl.

Toothless and Bolt quickly rushed to the two bickering dragons while Hiccup chased after the flaming sheep.

**"What in the name of dragons are you two bickering about?!" **Toothless shouted at the Nightmare and Nadder.

**"She/He started it!" **The two bickering dragons yelled, pointing their… whatever part of their body at each other.

**"Oy… This is gonna take awhile." **Bolt sighed as the two dragons started butting each other's heads.

Hiccup, however, was getting irritated at the flaming sheep's lack of cooperation. "Get back here, you damn sheep!" He shouted in frustration.

He kept chasing it until the sheep managed to knock him off his feet, spilling all the water from his bucket

Hiccup silently cursed under his breath and chased the sheep towards the plaza, where things were even worse.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!"

"Enough of these dragons!"

The dragons were _everywhere._ There is but a few simple words to describe this situation.

Complete and utter chaos… One that'll make Loki cry tears of joy.

"This is not as easy as I thought…" Hiccup muttered.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, his friends were watching him fail miserably from one of the village's watchtowers… Snotlout, being the irritating jerk he is, was laughing at the moment where Marcus was tossed aside.

"Hahaha! Did you see that?! Hilarious!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted before Tuffnut said, "I wanna get thrown off by a dragon!"

"Hey! I wanna get thrown off first!" Ruffnut said as the two fought each other again.

Hiccup yelped and ducked as a dragon dive bombed, barely missing him.

"I think we should help…" Astrid remarked.

Of course, No one was listening to her.

Meanwhile, Hiccup managed to corner the flaming sheep and tossed the refilled bucket of water right to the sheep's face.

"That'll teach you, you little demon…" Hiccup said through gritted teeth. This was _really _getting on his nerves. Normally, He should be apologizing to the sheep and being a bit panicked about this…

But hanging out with Marcus really _improved _his attitude. Not that it was a bad thing, of course.

Anyway, his victory was short lived when the dragons had… answered to nature's call.

"And… It's three o' clock." Astrid sighed as the sight of hot, bright green blobs came to view from the sky.

Hiccup, however, was unable to notice it until it was too late…

Hiccup looked up… And instantly regretted it.

_'Oh gods damn it!' _That was Hiccup's last thoughts before one came down on his face.

* * *

_At night, At hiccup's bedroom_

Saying the two were exhausted were an understatement.

After hiccup got hit, Marcus had woke up and cringed at the sight. Marcus dragged hiccup to his house and cleaned him up.

Right now, they felt like shit.

Marcus, who was shouting all kinds of profanities in his head while holding an ice pack on it, could only groan.

"It's official. I hate Gronckles." Marcus stated while Swift warbled and tried to make Marcus feel better by nuzzling him. Bolt merely snorted in agreement to Marcus's statement. The feeling was mutual…

Although, he might hate Nadders and Nightmares too after that _little _skirmish.

"I _might _feel the same way, Marcus." Hiccup groaned as he detached the prosthetic leg. Toothless crooned worriedly at his friend.

"Hiccup? Marcus?" Astrid's voice suddenly called from downstairs, surprising both teens.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked Marcus. "The annoyance I feel when I hear it proves that." Marcus answered.

"Perfect…" Hiccup muttered before turning towards Marcus and the three dragons.

"I don't look too beat up, do I?" Hiccup asked them.

Marcus and the three dragons stare at him with half-hearted smiles. "Oh great. Even my two best friends give me the look of pity." Hiccup groaned as Astrid just came up.

"Hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!" Hiccup greeted the shield maiden cheerfully… Although his appearance say likewise.

"So, how was your day?" Astrid asked the two.

"Uh… Quite interesting… Hung around the plaza and-." Hiccup said before he got interrupted by Marcus.

"Had a fucking stressful day while we got our asses kicked, me being first to be called out." Marcus rudely remarked and groaned as he received another headache.

"…Right." Hiccup gave up and agreed with Marcus.

"Okay… Anyway, It's hard to believe that you're both still standing." She said.

Completely drained, Hiccup collapsed on his bed. Marcus, not wanting to disrespect, had forced himself not to collapse as well. This was hiccup's bed, after all.

"I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month." Hiccup groaned before a voice boomed that no one wanted to hear right now.

_"Hiccup!"_

**"Gods fucking damn it!" **Both Marcus and Hiccup cursed as Stoick came up the room, looking rather angry.

Luckily, Either Stoick didn't heard it or just ignored it as he yelled again.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there?! The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick yelled, making Hiccup quickly get up from bed.

"I know it looks bad…" Hiccup began before Marcus whispered, "Understatement of the damn century.". That made Hiccup wince a bit.

"Yes! But this is only Phase one of my master plan!" Hiccup said nervously. Well, the other phases were still in progress.

"Oh, so you _do _have a plan?" Stoick asked curiously.

"I do… Of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's pretty wild." Hiccup fibbed, hoping his father was actually _that _gullible.

Good thing he hoped right. "Uh huh, well this better be real because Mildew's stirred up the whole Island. And if you and Marcus don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads. "Stoick said seriously before going back downstairs.

The three dragons rumbled worriedly. Having their heads chopped off wasn't exactly in their future plans…

"Don't worry, bud. You're head's not going anywhere." Hiccup said, patting Toothless's head.

"Not if I take their heads first." Marcus said to his dragons.

Astrid then piped up, "You two do realize there are like a _bazillion _dragons out there and only _two _of you? I hope you two do have a plan." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your fate in us is _truly _commendable, Astrid." Marcus said sarcastically.

Hiccup only nodded at Astrid's statement. While the seemingly lack of fate is discouraging, it doesn't help that what she said is true. Of course, who's to say that they'll give up? They had faced discouragement before, why stop now? They will prevail. They won't give up!

And in the future, they'll consider whether or not they'll kill Mildew!

_'And I think I have an ingenious plan for this!' _Hiccup thought excitedly, unknown to the fact that Astrid and Marcus(with his dragons) had left.

* * *

_Next day_

The plan was actually easier said than done…

While Hiccup managed to convince Marcus that it was a great plan, it didn't help that it was risky and was his _only _plan.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut said in disbelief.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut followed, looking around the stone walls.

"Right… because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup said nervously.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a bit nervous." Astrid remarked, gently patting Stormfly who, with the other dragons, were fidgeting uncomfortably.

The memories they have of this place weren't exactly fun times. Bolt and Toothless, more or less, agreed with them. Swift shuddered. He could still remember when he smelt fresh blood in the arena.

"That's because dragons are _very _sensitive." Fishlegs stated. "Meatlug, especially. She lost a cousin here." He said before whispering, "We try not to talk about it."

"Knowing that a gronckle had knocked me unconscious yesterday…" Marcus said before glaring at Snotlout who was about to laugh. "I can officially say that I could care less." He finished, looking rather pissed as the memory surfaced.

Not exactly his best moments… Quite a sour topic actually.

"It's amazing that your dad just gave us the arena." Astrid remarked, amazed at how Hiccup managed to put his plan together. Marcus snorted.

"Well, it would… If he did. But he didn't. So… that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hiccup admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wait. So we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"It was a genius plan when it formed in my head!" Hiccup said, raising his hands in defense.

"I'd like to see if you, or anyone for that matter, have a _better _plan." Marcus said, glancing at the others.

Snotlout was about to speak.

"Scratch that. I don't wanna hear it, Snotface. Hiccup's plan probably sounds way more better than whatever you could come up." Marcus stated, shutting the boy up.

Hiccup tried not to laugh. Leave it to Marcus to shoot down Snotlout before he could say anything.

"I completely agree, Marcus." Hiccup said, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"Anyway, Hiccup? Care to fill them up?" Marcus said, his… eye readying with anticipation. Hiccup actually felt a lot better with that.

"Alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help." Hiccup stated.

"They've been blowing up things in the village… We've gotta do something about it." Hiccup said seriously.

"Unless you actually want your dragon's head to be cut off." Marcus added, making everyone, even Snotlout, flinch. Well… almost everyone

Too bad the twins have less brain than Snotlout… Scratch that. They're all idiots.

"Got it. Help dragons destroy stuff so that their heads won't get cut off. We can totally do that" Tuffnut said.

"No. I believe that's…" Hiccup tried to correct them but was interrupted.

"Here's how we gonna do it. First we get them _really _angry." Ruffnut said.

"While your concern is notable, I don't think that's…" Marcus said before he also got interrupted.

"No problem. We make everyone angry." Tuffnut said.

True to his words, Hiccup is getting _quite _angry. And that only happens rarely.

"**Will you two stop with the idiotic nonsense for at least one day?! I've already have out-of-control dragons to deal with! I don't need Out-of-control twins either!**" Hiccup snapped at the two before breathing In and Out to calm himself.

The others were actually impressed at Hiccup's outburst. Normally, he'd be calm and collected. Forgiving as well and hard to anger. However… one could say Marcus had something to do about that…

One time, a year before Hiccup shot down Toothless, Marcus was chasing Snotlout with a sword, threatening to kill him due to giving Hiccup a black eye. Hiccup merely watched with slight amusement as Snotlout narrowly avoids Marcus's swings and daggers.

Anyway, back to the present.

"Look… Mildew wants our dragons in cages. I don't know about you, but that's _not _okay with me." Hiccup said.

"Or me." Marcus added.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said, receiving a glare from his female counterpart.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay… Next problem." He said before walking towards Toothless with a hard loaf of bread from the basket he brought.

"The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have…" Hiccup allowed Toothless to take the loaf from his hand.

"You can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." Hiccup said as he performed a demonstration and Toothless immediately dropped the loaf of bread.

"You can also do It in this way." Marcus said, walking towards Bolt, who already took a loaf of bread without anyone noticing.

"Bolt, drop that." Marcus commanded.

Although one should know that method doesn't always work.

Bolt snorted and just ate the bread and tail slapped Marcus on the face.

All of those present in the arena laughed at Bolt's disobedience and at Marcus rubbing his face.

Snotlout quickly butted in and took the bread from hiccup. "Maybe that works for you and Toothless. But Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout said, marching up to his Monstrous Nightmare.

"Let's see you do better." Marcus groaned still rubbing his face. Hookfang immediately took the bread from Snotlout.

"When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and.." Snotlout stated before…

"**Drop that right now! You hear me?!**" Snotlout suddenly yelled in Hookfang's face.

In response, Hookfang dropped the bread… and took Snotlout into his mouth next. "See? He dropped it." Snotlout muffled.

"… Most humorously educational." Marcus chuckled, taking a mental note to tell Hookfang on making a habit of this.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked blankly.

"Nah…" Marcus answered.

Hiccup decided it was time to do some on-site training. "Alright. We've got a lot of training to do but together we can keep these dragons under control." He said before he and everyone else left the arena to start training in the village, leaving Snotlout and Hookfang behind.

"Uh… can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotlout asked only to get silence as his answer.

He wasn't able to get out until Swift came back.

**"Spit him out, Hookfang. You don't know where he's been." **Swift told the other dragon.

That got Hookfang to let go of Snotlout. **"Ew…" **Hookfang stated

* * *

_At the village_

To everyone' surprise, the whole place was devoid of noise and dragons.

"Huh. No dragons." Fishlegs quipped.

"That was easy." Ruffnut said.

"Maybe they went for lunch?" Snotlout asked.

"Why? Because you're feeling hungry?" Marcus said back, slightly irked.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was worried and suspicious. "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?" He wondered out loud.

A loud explosion coming from the area where the village food storage answered him.

"Something tells me that way." Astrid told Hiccup.

"_Great. _Just what we needed." Marcus groaned, scratching his eye patch on his left eye in irritation.

They ran towards the food storage. Only to find out that the dragons were helping themselves with all the food they have…

This couldn't get any worse…

"Stormfly?" Astrid said in surprise

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said as well.

Scratch that sentence…

Stoick was trying to salvage some of the food… Only to no avail.

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze! Stoick exclaimed.

Well, this situation is… bad. It got even worse when Mildew decided to show up.

"I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge!" He said, glaring at the seven teens.

"Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts!" Mildew rambled on, unknowingly hitting a nerve on Marcus.

Marcus growled and grabbed a dagger that he hid in his pockets. He was about to throw it towards the old man but Hiccup put his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

Marcus gave Hiccup a stare. Hiccup glared at Marcus and gestured for Marcus to drop the dagger. Marcus sighed and put back the dagger back in his pocket. Hiccup smiled but whispered in Marcus's ears, _"Maybe some time."_

Marcus grinned and just settled for glaring at the old man.

"Dad, I swear Marcus and I can do this. We… We were just starting to-." Hiccup stuttered but was interrupted by his dad.

"Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you and Marcus to control all the dragons, when two of you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick said sharply.

That's when Hiccup and Marcus noticed Toothless and Bolt eating their own share of fish… Actually, they were fighting every time the other would get near.

"Oh, Toothless…" Hiccup sighed.

"Bolt, must you be so hard to deal with?" Marcus groaned.

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick ordered the two fishermen, tossing them two fishnets.

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch said.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick insisted.

Mulch, not wanting to offend the chief, said, "Of course we do!" before pegging the blame on bucket saying, "Uh… don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative!"

Bucket sighed, being gullible enough to believe it. "I don't know what it is with me." He said.

Hiccup and Marcus were trying to change the Chief's mind about the dragons. Sadly, those pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Chief, please! Just another chance! How were we supposed to do this on our first day?!" Marcus pleaded.

"Dad, please! You gotta listen to me! Marcus and I know dragons better than-!" Hiccup said before he was interrupted by Stoick as he face the two.

"Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed." The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" He said sternly.

Hiccup and Marcus tried to protest but Mildew wasn't satisfied. "Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!" He barked.

"Stoick, Mildew's right!" Said a Villager

"Get 'em out of here!" Added a Villager.

Due to this, Stoick caved. "You're right, Mildew." He said, making his son and his human friend stare at him in shock.

**"What?!" **Both Hiccup and Marcus yelled.

"We'll cage them tonight. And in the morning, Hiccup and Marcus will send them off the island." Stoick told the old man before looking at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, son." He apologized and left.

"Damn it!" Marcus cursed.

"Hiccup, what do we do now?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

_At the hall, Night time_

All of the teens were moping. All the dragons were outside, save for Toothless, Bolt and Swift who were at Hiccup and Marcus's sides. They were dreading going into the cages later.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Snotlout said, his usual boastful attitude gone.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning" Astrid mumbled.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs said sadly. The others looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs wailed.

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut answered.

She expected some sort of protest from her brother but he's too glum to protest… "Whatever. What time should I be there?" He said miserably.

The one who was most affected was Marcus… He had live most of his life with the company of Swift. He wasn't a friend in Marcus's eyes…

He was family… And the only he has left.

Hiccup tried to comfort Marcus by putting his hand onto his shoulder but got no reaction…

Swift crooned and nuzzled Marcus to try and comfort him as well. He himself was trying to stop the tears from his eyes. Like Marcus, He considers Marcus as family. One that he would always look after…

Bolt looked at the two. He didn't like what's happening. All the mushy stuff's affecting him as well. He's supposed to be brave! Courageous! Yet, seeing his human friend look like he's about to crack in depression made him feel… Something! He didn't like it!

Finally, It was time.

"Come on, guys… Let's get this over with." Astrid sighed, getting off the bench and was followed by the other teens.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs wailed as he and the others left, leaving Hiccup and Marcus with their dragons.

"We can't let that happen!" Hiccup said loudly. "Toothless is one of my friends…" Hiccup said softly, petting his dragon.

Marcus said nothing as he refused to move. Unable to even get up.

Of course, Mildew decided to add injury to the situation. "Oh, Toothless. I'm gonna miss you so much!" He mocked, making the two teens look and glare at the old man.

_'I'm gonna kill him in one of these days.' _Was the thought of both Hiccup and Marcus.

"You know what both of your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. A dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature." Mildew told them as he began to leave the hall.

"And nature always win." He added.

However, As mildew opened the door, The wind blew in and put the fire in the main pit out. Toothless shout out fireballs and reignited it.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." One Viking woman said grateful, warming herself by the fire.

Suddenly, something clicked in their minds.

_'A dragon's gotta do… What a dragon's… gotta do.'_

"Hiccup… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marcus said, snapping out of his depression.

"Yep. I think Mildew's right." Hiccup said, finally getting it.

Marcus chuckled. "Just for this, I'm gonna let mildew live a little while longer." He joked.

No, not really.

"Come on, Guys!" Hiccup shouted and went out the hall.

Meanwhile, the other teens are saying their final words to their dragons.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout said, stroking his Monstrous Nightmare's chin.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly." Astrid apologized to her Deadly Nadder.

"Now, go." Astrid motioned to her dragon to join the others. Stormfly, though sad, obeyed.

As they went inside the cage, the teens watched on feeling very miserable.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing inside my chest." Snotlout said, not liking this feeling.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Astrid said.

Snotlout looked at Astrid and tried to act tough. "I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl." He said.

But he's not exactly fooling anybody… Even himself.

As the cage began to close, the dragon stared sadly at their riders. Until…

**"Don't close it!" **Two voices shouted in unison.

Hiccup and Marcus were on their dragons, Swift behind Marcus. They landed down the arena and pushed back the lever controlling the cage door and let the dragons out, much to everyone's relief.

"We are not locking them up." Hiccup said seriously.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Astrid asked them.

Hiccup and Marcus stared at each other and back At Astrid.

"Or are we going behind his back again?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

**"We always do." **Marcus and Hiccup said in unison.

"Look." Hiccup said, making sure every one of his friends was listening before continuing. "The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" He finished.

"How are we gonna do that?" Fishlegs asked, confused.

"We are merely suggesting that we let dragons do what they always do. No need to change what Is already perfect." Marcus explained.

"Wouldn't this be not listening to the chief's orders?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, aren't we gonna get in trouble with the chief?" Ruffnut added.

Marcus gasped in mock horror. "My word! Is this real? The twins afraid of causing a little _mischief_?" He said dramatically.

**"No way!" **The twins yelled together.

"Is this really gonna work?" Snotlout asked.

"If you'd like to think that, Then I guess we'll just let Mildew get what he wants and let him boast around and treat us like dirt." Marcus pointed out.

"No way!" Snotlout exclaimed. There was no way Mildew's gonna be acting all boastful around them! That's his job!

"Alright. Tomorrow, Marcus and I will tell you what you and your dragons have to do." Hiccup said, dismissing the rest of the Viking teens.

"Make sure they stay hidden." Marcus said as they got on their dragons and flew home.

"Hopefully, this works." Marcus said.

"When has my plan ever fail?" Hiccup said.

Marcus was about to say something. "Don't say anything." Hiccup said.

* * *

_Next day_

Bucket and Mulch were out on their boat fishing.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch sighed, pulling up the nets that still hadn't caught any fish. "Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it?" Oop-am I being too negative?" Bucket asked him.

Suddenly, Snotlout and Hookfang arrived along with Hiccup and Toothless, much to the fishermen's confusion.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup told him who nodded and proceeded to do a dive right above Bucket and Mulch's boat.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket screamed as the two dove down into the water. "Woohoo!" Snotlout yelled as he and Hookfang chased a whole big school of fish right into the nets which the fishermen quickly pulled up onto their boat.

"Hey! Thanks dragon!" Mulch called after the duo, happy to finally have a catch.

"That's right! That just happened!" Snotlout boasted.

Marcus had arrived. "Good job." Marcus said.

"Come on! Follow me!" Hiccup guided them to the next task.

Meanwhile, Mildew was grumpily plowing his cabbage field, muttering angry to himself.

"Incoming!" He heard.

"Huh?" Midlew was confused until he heard the familiar shriek of the Night Fury.

Hiccup flew by and circled the field on Toothless a couple of times, alerting Astrid and Stormfly to get ready.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid greeted, Stormfly used her spiked tail to plow the field in record time.

"Three o' clock. Right on schedule. Fishlegs!" Marcus called out.

"Okay, Meatlug! Let 'er rip!" Fishlegs told his dragon.

His gronckle and all the other Gronckles then heeded the call of Nature. Hot dragon dung rained down on the field. Lucky for Mildew, He didn't get hit.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Hiccup called out to the old grump.

"It shall be the only kindness you shall receive from us." Marcus said.

Then, The twins were helping clear the forest of wild boars. Their zippleback may have knocked down a few trees but they needed firewoods anyways.

The boar ran to an open field, giving Hiccup and Marcus the perfect opportunity to have Toothless and Bolt herd them into a barn.

"Whoohoo!" Fishlegs shouted as Gobber closed the barn doors. "That was awesome!" He added as everyone regrouped, feeling triumphant.

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Astrid asked the duo in amazement.

"Because they're dragons. And they're gonna do what dragons gonna do." Hiccup said. "We'll merely use it to our advantage." Marcus added, glancing at Hiccup and the duo laughed.

"You know who we should _actually _be thanking-." Hiccup said before a grumpy voice interrupted him.

"There they are, Stoick!"

"Well now..." Marcus said as the old man hobbled towards them with Stoick.

"Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew huffed. "No. This is not what I asked for." Stock agreed, looking towards the teens. Especially towards Hiccup and Marcus,who were grinning sheepishly.

_'Oh boy... We're dead.' _Was the thought inside of all of the teens heads.

* * *

_At the arena_

Almost the entire village gathered around the arena stands to watch as Stoick and Gobber entered the arena where the seven teens were with their now-caged dragons.

"Oh no! What's Stoick's gonna do to us?!" Fishlegs whimpered.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut whined. "Hah! Where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut laughed.

"You all disobeyed orders... And there will be consequences." Stoick told the teens while Gobber nodded gravely.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble! Ugh, you never listen to me!" Astrid told Hiccup. Hiccup merely raised his hands in defence, "Blame both a habit of mine and Marcus's influence." He said.

He then stood up bravely to his father. "Dad, If anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hiccup said.

"Don't think you're gonna go down without me." Marcus said, stepping to his friend's side.

"No. You all had a hand in this." Stoick told the duo.

Meanwhile, Mildew was watching at the stands. "Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." He said excitedly.

"You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes." Stoick said, walking over to each teen and stopped n front of the center of the teens.

"Things are going to change around here." Stoick said seriously. The teens braced themselves for whatever punishment Stoick would give them.

"That's why I-." Stoick was interrupted. "You're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber exclaimed, shocking everyone.

Hiccup and the others stared at the two with disbelief in their eyes and mouth agape. Are they dreaming?

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled at his friend. "I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber replied.

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick shouted back. "You can tell him the part about how proud of him you are!" Gobber said nonchalantly, motioning towards Hiccup, who is still staring at them as if they grew two heads.

"Gobber! Stoick exclaimed. "Hiccup. Well, what he said." He sighed. Hiccup looked at his father.

"You've all made me proud." He added. Hiccup smiled.

Stoick then walked over to the cage with the dragons and smiled. "This Dragon Training Academy is for you." He proclaimed, pulling the lever and released the dragons.

"Hookfang! My buddy!" Snotlout cheered as his Monstrous Nightmare lifted him off the ground with his snout.

"Stormfly! I missed you so much!" Astrid cried, hugging her Nadder happily.

The Twins immediately rushed over to Barf and Belch and rubbed their heads affectionately. "Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little fluffy…" Fishlegs cooed to his affectionate Gronckle.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup said, wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck

"Oh, man! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Marcus cried out, hugging his two dragons.

Mildew however, seethed with anger from his perch at the stands. "Oh…I'll get those dragons yet." He muttered as Fungus bleated.

Stoick then turned to his son. "Now all you have to do is train 'em." He said to his son.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got my friends." Hiccup said, gesturing to Toothless and Marcus.

"Ahem!" Astrid harrumphed this time, waiting expectantly along with the others. "And them too." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes in amusement.

Hiccup and Marcus grinned at each other before giving a high five towards each other.

* * *

_That evening_

Hiccup finished drawing a picture of his friends with their dragons and looked at Toothless.

_Dragons can't change who they are._

Toothless smiled at his best friend and curled up on his rock slab bed, heating it up before laying down to sleep as Hiccup went back to his work. This time, With him and Marcus(And probably a bit of Frostbite)

Meanwhile, Marcus, Bolt and Swift were getting ready for bed. Bolt, however, snorted and refused to go to bed. Marcus sighed but immediately smiled at his friend's attitude. He suppose It's fun to have someone like that in the family.

_But, really, who would want them too?_

Fishlegs was sleeping peacefully as Meatlug lovingly licked his feet, which was both adorable…and very weird.

Astrid woke up the next morning and saw Stormfly's face in her bedroom window. Astrid smiled and eagerly threw off her blanket, eager to start the day with her dragon.

_Dragons are, without a doubt, amazing and powerful creatures._

Hiccup, Marcus and their friends flew around the village performing errands. As they dropped a few baskets of fish into a storage unit, Hiccup and Marcus caught sight of Stoick smiling at them proudly. The duo smiled back as they flew to the arena.

Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug then hung a sign bearing a peculiar symbol over the arena. It has two halves. One half bears the face of the Night Fury. The other half bears the face of the Skrill.

"Berk Dragon Academy." Astrid beamed before punching Hiccup on the shoulder in a friendly way. Hiccup merely rubbed his shoulder in slight annoyance, having getting used to beig punched in the same shoulder by Marcus. Speaking of Marcus, He's currently glaring at Astrid.

"I like the sound of that." She added.

"...I'll forgive the punching-hiccup-on-the-shoulder-I'd-usually-punch thing. Anyway, Looks like this'll be an interesting generation. Think of all the things we could accomplish and achieve!" Marcus said excitedly as he opened the doors to the academy.

_And as long as it takes us, Hiccup and I will learn everything there is to know about them._

Shortly after the opening of their academy, The seven dragon riders decided to take a few laps across the island.

Toothless and Bolt landed on a rock, with their riders at their back.

**"This time, I'll prove that my kind is the superior being!" **Bolt proclaimed.

Toothless snorted. **"As if! I'll show you who's better!"** He said back as the two of them took off.

"With the academy now open, We've got a lot of training to do." Hiccup said.

"True that." Marcus agreed before noticing the competitive glances their dragons are giving each other.

"Looks like our dragons want a race. In that case, Eat mine and Bolt's dusts, Hiccup!" Marcus laughed as they flew ahead.

"Hey! When this is done, You'll be the one who's eating the dusts!" Hiccup said as Toothless sped up.

_Now don't tell me, You wouldn't want to._

* * *

**A/n: Finally! I've done it! Took this long enough! Anyway, As promised, here's the first episode of my new series. I apologize for the delay. It had been a distracting Christmas break. Plus Macs aren't very reliable. Also, Hope you don't mind if Hiccup's a little OOC Anyway, To all my loyal fans, I love you all! Even when I took very long in finishing this, Your fate in me never wavered! It's truly commendable! No, I'm not crying! Anyway, I hope this is to your tastes! Tell me if there's anything wrong! And I shall see you in the next episode of _Dragons: The duo of Berk! _Bye, bye!**


	2. How to get a dragon killer a new job

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONS: RIDERS OF BERK. ONLY THE OCs._**

* * *

_Everybody needs a place in the world..._

_Some people are born into theirs like Chief Stoick Haddock the vast._

Stoick was onboard a ship, giving orders to the men as they sailed.

"Raise the main sail! Turn it towards the starboard!" He ordered as the men obediently followed.

_Some people discover theirs much like Hiccup and I_

Two scenes played.

First one, Hiccup stretched his hand with his head on the ground, trusting Toothless not to attack him. Of course, We all know how that turned out.

Second one, A young Marcus was treating Swift's wound as he hid the dragon from other humans. Then, It flashed showing a teenage Marcus stretching his hand towards Bolt.

Their lives changed tremendously those days.

_And some people make a place for themselves._

Then, A scene played a village under attack by dragons during the old days of war. In the forge, Gobber is crafting a Sword amidst the battle. After he's finished, He puts it in a cart full of weapons and shouted to his comrades, "Grab a weapon! No time to choosy!".

Villagers rushed to claim their dragon killing weapons and charged at the battle. Gobber donned his prosthetic weapon and charged head on to battle with a battle cry as he fought off the dragons that were perched on the roof of several houses.

_But, sadly, when the world changes around them, the place they made is gone..._

Gobber just finished forging another sword and was about to add it to his weapon cart.

He stopped...

He noticed most of the villagers flying around with their dragons happily. He remembered. Gobber sighed sadly and looked at his sword glumly.

How... depressing.

* * *

_At the Dragon Academy_

We now see the seven dragon trainers busy with having a dragon quiz competition. There were two teams which consists of three members battling for points. The first team consists of Marcus, Astrid and Fishlegs. The second team consists of Snotlout and the Twins. Hiccup is the quiz Master.

Not quite surprising who wins here. Marcus joked that this was unfair... For the second team, that is.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that gives it its own special place in the world." Hiccup stated, looking at the two teams.

"Which dragons make the best welding torch?" Hiccup asked.

The first to answer was the first group(Obviously).

"Deadly Nadder!" Astrid said eagerly.

"Its magnesium flame burns as hot as the sun!" Fishlegs said eagerly.

"Not exactly something you'd think you can take head on." Marcus added then yawned loudly.

"Correct! Point to team Astrid." Hiccup said as he draw a point onto the rock slab the functioned as the Academy's chalkboard. "You seem... tired, Marcus. Something wrong?" Hiccup asked, concerned for his friend's excessive yawning. He really has been yawning since he got here.

"Nothing's wrong. Just had rude awakening." Marcus answered, then yawned. It was a _very _rude awakening... You, of course, know who caused it.

"Anyway, Score is now one hundred to ten." Hiccup stated as he looked the second group's score. He sighed in irritation at the score.

"And you started with ten." Astrid smirked at the second group.

"Oh yeah? Well, the game's not over." Tuffnut declared proudly before his face twisted into confusion. "Wait, what team am I on?" He asked stupidly.

"The Idiot's team, Idiot." Marcus groaned irritably. He's not in the mood for idiotic questions.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback?" He asked the other team.

_'That should be easy enough for them.' _Hiccup thought.

"I don't think they can count that high." Astrid remarked, earning a bored yawn from Marcus.

"Oh really? Well, let's find out. Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut commanded as the two headed dragon raised their heads. They then fired three consecutive shots.

Luckily, Astrid's team managed to duck before they got hit. Well, the two of them. Marcus side-stepped out of the way with a bored expression in his face.

Hey, if you get shot at by dragons during raids, you learn that you need quick reflexes.

"Looks like It's about three." Tuffnut said. "Told you we could count that high." Ruffnut added as she gave her brother a high five.

"It's six. You're half right. Five points." Hiccup sighed as he added a point to Snotlout's team. _'Well, five points for the effort.' _Hiccup thought amusedly.

"Yes! We're up to thirty!" Ruffnut whooped stupidly. "

What hopeless fools." Marcus yawned.

"All right. Our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at an owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid asked before whistling to her dragon, Stormfly.

Stormfly immediately reacted and shot a couple of spikes toward Snotlout's team, pinning them on the wall.

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!" Tuffnut protested.

Snotlout got off the wall and glared at the other team. "I got a question. What happens when I set Hookfang on you?" He threatened.

"Is that a threat, Snotlout?" Marcus growled irritably, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Bolt, who was totally right behind Marcus, stood up and growled threateningly at the boy.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for today." Hiccup said, trying to defuse the situation.

Of course, Snotlout didn't listen. "Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare!" He said as he got on Hookfang.

Suddenly, Hookfang growled and flamed up, burning Snotlout's butt. Not that it was a problem to Marcus.

"Ah! That's the third time this week!" Snotlout shouted as he jumped off Hookfang and ran to the nearest water supply and landed his butt on it. "Ah... Sweet relief." Snotlout sighed happily.

"Strange..." Marcus muttered, raising an eyebrow. While he doesn't care for the boy, Hookfang's recent behaviour was very... worrying.

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Hiccup asked his cousin.

"Maybe He just realized who his owner is." Astrid joked.

Snotlout, however, either ignored it or just plain stupid as he said, "There's room in here for two.".

Astrid's response was pushing him down deeper in the water. When he got back up, Marcus smacked his head in addition.

When the others have left, Marcus did'nt leave. Rather, He decided to investigate on Hookfang's strange behaviour.

"Hello, Hookfang. You... all right?" Marcus asked the wary dragon as he placed his hand on Hookfang's chin.

Hookfang, however, flinched away from his hand, making Marcus even more confused. "What's wrong, Hookfang? You're usually more dignified than this." Marcus said as he tried to get closer to the dragon. But Hookfang's response was to flame up, causing Marcus to withdraw himself and back away.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcus said. Hookfang growled at him and roared. Marcus could _barely _see something in the dragon's mouth but survival instincts quickly overrode his thoughts and dismissed it as something in his right eye. He then fled the arena without saying a word, leaving the aggressive dragon alone.

* * *

_Later at the plaza_

Gobber attracted a crowd with his display. Since dragon killing was obviously out of the question, He decided to try selling some of his weapons for other… _mundane _uses.

"Gather around! Come on, one and all! You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again!" He announced to the crowd and held up a long sword.

"This long sword is now a lovely butter knife!" Gobber said cheerfully and demonstrated it on a slice of bread. However, the sword merely turned the bread into a pile of crumbs rather than putting on butter like it was intended to.

"Eh… It's also good for making breadcrumbs." Gobber added only to get confused looks from the crowd.

Hiccup and Marcus arrived just in time to gear Gobber say, "Moving on."

Mildew, much to the duo's annoyance, hobbled over to stand by the duo with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils?" He teasingly asked Hiccup and Marcus.

Hiccup watched in guilt as Gobber fumbled around his wares. Marcus growled aggressively, his tiredness fueling his anger.

"Up next, how about this…" He muttered and spotted a fly land on the table and grabbed a mace.

"Handy flyswatter?" He said and brought the mace down on the fly, destroying the table in the process.

"Hehe. Also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." Gobber chuckled. The villagers could only stare. Hiccup and Marcus could only stare awkwardly.

Gobber, however, was still determined and went over to his prized catapult, who he calls Big Bertha.

"Now, for the lady of the house! When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha!" Gobber said grandly as he patted the old catapult.

Suddenly, He accidentally hit the switch and fired a round. Hiccup and Marcus both winced as the boulder the catapult fired had destroyed a roof. The man was unharmed(thankfully) but was looking at the big, gaping hole in his roof in shock…

'_That is quite the problem for him.' _Marcus thought.

The crowd then decided to leave, much to Gobber's dismay. "Hey wait! There's more! You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet!" Gobber pleaded.

Sadly, Everyone had left. Save for Hiccup, Marcus and Mildew.

"It's okay, Bertha. We'll find a place for you." Gobber sighed, ignoring the three bystanders and left.

"Ah, It's hard to watch. Especially for you two, eh, Hiccup and Marcus? The feelings of guilt must be tearing at both of your insides. I mean, you two put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. You two ruined his life. _Bravo!_" Mildew gloated.

'_I'm gonna tear this old man a new one…' _The frostbite side of Marcus's head thought.

Hiccup could not take Mildew's words anymore and left, leaving Mildew and Marcus. Marcus was not done.

"Aren't you gonna go with your _friend, _Marcus?" Mildew laughed…

As a response, Marcus elbowed Mildew. _Hard. _Mildew passed out.

'_Be glad you're still alive.' _Marcus thought as he left, leaving the old man on his own.

* * *

_At night, Hiccup's House_

Mildew's words haunted Hiccup until night time. Hiccup was currently in his room with Toothless.

"You know, Gobber made this for me? He taught me _everything_ I needed to know to make your tail." Hiccup told Toothless, showing his metal left leg.

Toothless crooned in concern for his friend. "I've gotta find some way to help him." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded. He also like the one-legged man. How could he not? He was the one who made his new tail fin.

The two friends could only sit and ponder on what to do until Stoick came inside the house. Stoick sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Tough day at chiefdom, Dad?" Hiccup asked, already knowing the answer.

After all, Didn't _he _had his own people to command?

"I was all over the island." Stoick sighed. Hiccup went to a barrel of mead to get his dad a drink, who was listing the many things he had done this morning.

"I married the Svenson girl to the Odegard boy at dawn…" Ah, them. Nice couple. Hiccup's quite happy at their marriage.

"Then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks…" Hiccup knew two idiots(possibly three) who'd participate in such.

"Then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess the honeymoon is over." Okay, _maybe _not entirely nice but… Who'd have thought. Oh well. Hiccup guessed Vikings are sometimes like that.

"Sometimes I wish there were two of me." Stoick said. That, however, sent Hiccup's mind into overdrive.

'_Well now… I just thought of an Idea.' _Hiccup thought, a grin forming on his face.

"Dad, there _are _two of you!" Hiccup exclaimed. However, Stoick got the wrong idea and glared at Hiccup. "Is that another crack about my weight?!" He asked, peeved.

"No, I mean _Gobber_! He can be the other you!" Hiccup explained…

But his father _really _need to cut _some _weight.

"Gobber? But he's way too busy making all those dragon-killing…" He paused as he noticed the Hiccup cringing a bit.

"Well, used to be… Until you…" Stoick said awkwardly, making Hiccup cringe even more.

"Which is great. Except for Gobber." Stoick just gave up and decided to be slightly blunt. "Exactly my point!" Hiccup said back

Stoick thought about it for a bit and finally said, "You know, that's actually not such a bad idea! I could use a right hand!"

"Which works out great, 'cuz that's kind of the only one he has." Hiccup pointed out and went to bed. Oh, the irony of that sentence.

He looked at Toothless and smiled. "Let's get some sleep, bud. We've got a full day tomorrow." Hiccup told Toothless, who nodded and yawned then went upstairs to sleep along with his friend.

One thought, however, snaked its way in Hiccup's mind. _'Wonder what's Marcus doing right now?'_

* * *

_With Marcus_

Under normal Circumstances, Marcus would ignore such behavior and go to sleep to regain the energy he so rightfully deserved.

However, two reasons prevented such circumstances to be normal…

One, Hookfang's behavior was significantly concerning. While flaming up on Snotlout was practically normal, The behavior he showed when he tried to get close was worrying.

Two, He didn't need to give Mildew some wood to stoke the fire(If you catch my meaning). While the villagers doesn't exactly like Mildew, All he needs was even the slightest of evidence to stir up the entire place of idiots.

Props to Mildew for manipulating the non-learning idiots. They learned how to kill dragons, yet they couldn't learn the fact that trusting Mildew was like trusting a snake not to bite you.

Anyway, He had sneaked into the Jorgenson's house to check upon the wary dragon. He didn't bother to ask due to having a hatred towards the Jorgenson family. Don't get him wrong, It's just that… Well, he hated them. Plain and simple. However, it paled in comparison to his Hatred towards Mildew.

Marcus stood a few inches away from Hookfang, who was staring at him, curious on what the one-eyed boy would do.

"Alright, Hookfang. I'm merely here to check up on what's wrong with you. Don't be scared." Marcus whispered soothingly as he reached Hookfang and placed his hand on his snout.

'_Let's see… I can't seem to find any external injuries. So scratch scars, cuts and such off the list. Perhaps…' _Marcus thought as his hand moved to the dragon's chin.

Hookfang suddenly roared and reared up and cloaked his entire body with flames.

"Shit!" Marcus cursed as the Nightmare took a shot at him. He narrowly avoided the shot but his shoulder was slightly burnt. He drew a dagger from his pocket in instinct. He shook his head and withdrew the dagger.

'_Good thing I'm prepared…' _He thought as he reached into his other pocket for some dragon nip.

Hookfang roared and tried biting Marcus. Marcus jumped and grabbed the dragon's snout, placing the grass into the dragon's nostrils. The effect was immediate. Hookfang fainted from pure bliss and lied down.

"Curses. So it had something to do with the chin…" Marcus muttered to himself, looking at Hookfang's unconscious body.

'_Interesting… When have I seen this before? I know of it but I can't seem to recall…' _His thoughts were interrupted as he yawned tiredly.

And the sound of noise coming from inside the Jorgenson's house.

Marcus mentally cursed and ran off.

'_Guess I'll have to find out the problem tomorrow…'_

* * *

_The next morning_

Marcus cursed his luck, his plan being thwarted by two reasons.

One, Hiccup _insisted _he helped him in planning the Dragon Academy lessons the whole day in the Cove. Guess he needed to know some lessons that meet idiotic standards.

Two, When Swift learnt of what happened last night, He practically threw a fit and refused to let him go.

While the duo and their dragons spent the entire day in the Cove, Stoick and Gobber had started on their own meeting.

"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber." Stoick told his friend.

"I'm just glad I could find some time in my busy schedule, Stoick." Gobber said casually, hiding the fact that he had a lot of free time because of his weapons-making business going downhill.

"I've got a full day ahead of me." Stoick told him, tearing a piece of parchment where he had written his to-do list in half. "Here's your half." He said, handing one half to Gobber. Gobber took a look at the list curiously.

**Welcome a new baby to the Hooligan Clan**

**Settle a dispute between Bucket and Mulch**

**Fix broken ship**

"Oh, this'll be interesting." Gobber said.

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require _diplomacy_." Stoick reminded him.

"Ah, no problem. I'm great at…that." Gobber said, not really giving it much thought.

Stoic was a bit surprised. "Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" he asked in amazement.

Gobber realized that it was something entirely different to what he had in mind. "Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot." The two-limbed Viking said with ease and left.

Watching his friend go off to do his part of the job, Stoick sighed before leaving as well to do some chiefing.

Well, Gobber was right on the Interesting part.

* * *

_With Gobber_

In the Great Hall, Gobber stood in front of a crowd of people along with the new baby to be welcomed into the tribe with its parents.

"As a representative of the Chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And I pronounce the name to be…" At Gobber's words, the baby's father then whispered the name to the blacksmith.

'Ah, Hildegard… Wait what?!' Was Gobber's thought.

"Eeh? _Hildegard?_ Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me." Gobber frowned before brightening up with, "Let's go with Magnus."

"But she's a girl, Gobber!" the baby's mother protested.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one." Gobber reassured her(Not exactly reassuring though).

"Magnus it is!" Gobber then proclaimed, much to the baby's misfortune and her parents' horror.

Of course, He didn't stop there. Gobber then said, "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast." And pulled out a gigantic mace…

"NO!" the baby's mother shrieked, quickly taking her daughter back along with her husband. Gobber didn't stick around for too long to hear…Magnus's parents complain.

He then left to do the next part on his list.

"Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep." Gobber told Mulch once he had the two on standing parallel facing each other.

"I never bought a sheep!" Mulch said defensively .Suddenly, the three Vikings heard a bleat coming from a sheep just behind Mulch.

"Who's that? A little woman?" Gobber asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Mulch. You're cheating me now." Bucket said.

"Clearly there's only one way to settle this." Gobber said as he handed the two men weapons and left them to fight it out.

"Diplomacy? Check. All right, what's next?" Gobber asked himself, ignoring the sounds of battle coming from the inside of the house.

Oh, Gobber…

Gobber's last job for the day was to fix a wrecked ship.

Of course, You'd think there was no way that Gobber would've messed it up, right?

Haha, No. He did. He _did _fixed it. However, He used metal instead of wood…

"I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me, there's nothing like a good old slab of iron." Gobber told the fisherman who owned the ship as he hammered in one last nail.

"Nothing's getting through this." Gobber added.

That's when Stoick returned, followed by Magnus and her unhappy parents and a bruised Bucket and black-and-blue Mulch. This ain't gonna end well.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing?" Stoick bellowed, not pleased at how his friend had done his part of the job.

"Just checking another item off the list." Gobber said nonchalantly and gave the repaired ship a good thump with his hammer hand. The boat then slid off the ramp it was on, floated onto the ocean and sank… like a piece of metal.

After a few seconds of silence, Gobber then took out his list, adding an item for later. "_Recover sunken ship_. Same time tomorrow?" Gobber said as he looked at Stoick, who just held his head in his hand and sighed while trying to ignore Magnus' crying.

Later that day, Hiccup and Marcus got back from their little session. Along the way, They saw all the Vikings that had the _pleasure _of being serviced by Gobber.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Guess Gobber wasn't up for the task." He shrugged. Hiccup looked at the damage Gobber caused and gulped nervously.

He's _so _getting a long talk from his dad…

* * *

_With Hiccup_

Stoick had trudged back into his house, massaging his aching temples. Hiccup had been waiting for him and already prepared a couple of ice blocks.

"Here you go, Dad." Hiccup said as he handed his father, who had two ice blocks on his head, a mug. Stoick gratefully took it as he let go of the ice blocks and pressed the mug on his forehead, sighing in exhaustion.

"Wow. A two-block headache. You know Dad, I think you're being a bit… rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better." Hiccup tried reassuring his dad… Frankly, He's not exactly sure himself.

"Oh it will be. Because it won't involve Gobber." Stoick said firmly. Hiccup was in shock. Surely he didn't just…

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I tried fitting a square peg in a round hole and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! Now I'm not saying that she doesn't look like a Magnus, but trying telling that to her parents!" Stoick exclaimed.

Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, He and Marcus heard of it. Actually, When Marcus heard about it then saw what the baby looked like, He had went to a secluded place and laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you let him go! We've gotta help him!" Hiccup said back.

"_We _don't have to do anything. _You, _on the other hand, are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber." Stoick told Hiccup before leaving to go to bed.

Hiccup was… upset. How in the name of Odin is he supposed to do that?! Hiccup groaned and decided to sleep in and deal with this tomorrow.

He bet Marcus is having the _easy _life right about now. At lest he didn't had to deal with this…

* * *

_With Marcus_

Marcus was treating the burn of his wound that he got from Hookfang's fire. It _really _hurt. Swift had been keeping an eye on him as the day passed. He had been thinking about the things that could've possibly caused Hookfang's strange behavior.

Perhaps it was Snotlout mistreating him? No, then Hookfang would've retaliated at the boy. So animal abuse would be out.

Is it because Hookfang's ego is growing? That's ridiculous. Even if it was, The pain in Hookfang's face was clear.

Marcus was running out of ideas(Although it's not exactly a lot). He decided he'd just deal with this tomorrow. Wishing his two dragon friends a good night, He slumped on his bed.

Although, as he slept, He couldn't shake off the feeling that something Hiccup-related crazy is going to happen tomorrow. He shrugged it off. Although since he had a feeling it was related to Hiccup, It's probably real.

* * *

_The Next Day_

'_Of course It's real.' _Marcus thought with an eye-roll.

Hiccup had assembled everyone in the academy and told them that He planned to let Gobber teach the class today. Marcus was… hesitant, that was for sure. Nonetheless, He still agreed with Hiccup's plan. After all, His plans are only bad on the _first _ time.

"You're bringing Gobber… Here?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

"He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime… studying them." Hiccup replied.

"Not exactly reassuring, Hiccup. Considering his "study" methods consists of gutting dragons during the time of war." Marcus pointed out, making all the dragons shudder.

"_Thanks, _Marcus. I needed to be reminded of that." Hiccup said sarcastically but decided to brush it off. "Anyway, If we can tap into that, We'll all be better dragon trainers." He added.

That's when Gobber came out of nowhere into the cademy with… A car filled with weapons?

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Gobber said in a jolly tone. The dragons looked at the weapons in the cart that Gobber bought and cringed in horror.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marcus asked no-one in particular, looking at the weapon-filled cart with a bored look.

Hiccup instantly started to regret his decision. "First of all, Welcome. And second… Tiny question: Why did you bring your… You know…?" He asked uncertainly.

"Killing things?" Gobber replied and began to dig through his stash. "I thought maybe we could train them by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." Gobber said and pulled out a sword.

'_Barbaric Vikings.' _Marcus thought. Then was added with, _'Last time I tried that with Swift, He taught me not to scold him by threatening him… By threatening me Instead.'_

The dragons flinched in fright and got ready to take flight(Haha, see what I did there?). Perhaps this lesson was worth skipping…

Gobber then hoisted out a spike ball. It then crashed onto the Academy's stone floor, making a huge dent.

"School's in session!" Gobber _merrily_(And by merrily, I meant terrifyingly) called out.

Every single dragon scurried out of the academy and took to the skies, completely scared out of their minds.

"Eh. I didn't like school either." Gobber shrugged.

"Yet again, Why am I not surprised?" Marcus said, earning a look from Hiccup.

"Uh… Gobber, I think we might need to put your lesson plan on hold." Hiccup said then thought, _'Permanently.'_

"Alright. Suit yourselves." Gobber said then went out of the academy, much to everyone's relief.

As soon as he left, Astrid went towards Hiccup and punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Hiccup yelped, rubbing his arm.

"Bringing Gobber here in the Academy! Didn't you think this through, Hiccup?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Desperation tends to make even the most smartest of persons resort to stupid actions." Marcus explained.

"_Really _helpful that was, Marcus." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid then turned to the rest of the teens. "Come on, Guys. We need to get our dragons back." She told them as the others followed and left the duo in the Academy.

"Ugh. What am I gonna do?" Hiccup groaned.

"You know, Hiccup, It's not exactly smart to have Gobber, who taught as a dragon _killer, _as a Dragon _trainer._" Marcus said.

"I don't know what to do with him okay?! Dad just dumped him on me and just expected to come up with something to make everyone happy! What kind of pressure do you think I'm going through right now?!" Hiccup snapped.

Marcus shrugged. "Well… There's not exactly a lot of options for a violent person such as him." He said.

"He's not violent! He's just…" Hiccup trailed off, unable to think of anything not insulting.

"Eccentric with a pinch of weird and Crazy?" Marcus suggested.

"… Exactly." Hiccup sighed. "Guess We've got to find our dragons." He added.

"Swift usually comes back on his own. He's prideful that way." Marcus said as they left the Academy.

Hiccup groaned in irritation. This was not ending well.

* * *

_A couple of Hours later_

Astrid and the others have returned to the Academy, looking very tired.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup questioned.

"You look like you've been sleeping on the wrong side of the bed." Marcus added.

Astrid groaned and attempted to straighten her spine. "Ugh, We've been riding our dragons for hours! It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." She muttered then shot an angry look at Stormfly, who cringed.

Hiccup gave Astrid an apology and noticed Ruffnut was Kicking Tuffnut's butt over and over again.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Hiccup sighed. "It's completely normal, Hiccup." Marcus answered.

"It's okay. I asked her to do that. Just trying to get the feeling back." Tuffnut explained.

"You gonna return the favor or what" Ruffnut asked as she turned her back to him and bent down.

'_Note to self, make others fly for hours as either an exercise or punishment.' _Marcus thought, making a mental note for later uses.

"Marcus and I've flown for hours on Toothless and Bolt and We've never had a problem." Hiccup said.

"That's because both of you have a saddle." Astrid pointed out, looking at Toothless and Bolt wearing their saddles. Gears immediately started turning inside the duo's heads.

"_Saddles!" _The duo said in realization.

"Astrid, you're a genius!" Hiccup said, giving Astrid a peck in the check. Now _that _was something no one expected. Hiccup then ran out of the arena and headed towards the blacksmith, with Toothless following behind.

Astrid, who was still in shock, hovered her hand towards her cheek where Hiccup just pecked. Marcus was about to follow but stopped beside Astrid.

"My, My, What a surprise that must be for you, Astrid." Marcus snickered. Astrid answered with a glare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Marcus?" Astrid huffed.

Marcus laughed and followed Hiccup, along with his dragons. He's _so _gonna remember this for later.

* * *

_At the Blacksmith_

The duo and their dragons have made it to the forge. They then proposed their idea to the Blacksmith about the saddles.

"Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas!" Gobber said happily before looking at the design plans hiccup had handed him.

"But not like these. Good ones." Gobber said, throwing the papers in the air. Marcus hurried in catching all of the papers and lightly glared at the Blacksmith.

"I'm glad you're excited. But I think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me and Marcus everything we know." Hiccup reasoned with Gobber as Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you and Marcus were in diapers. In fact, I made both yours and Marcus's diapers." Gobber said to his two apprentices, facing them. Marcus snickered but suddenly stopped…

Wait… _**WHAT?!**_

Hiccup and Marcus's face flushed into a deep red as the mention of that _particular _information.

"We have _no _idea what you're talking about, Gobber." Replied the duo in unison as the blacksmith chuckled.

"I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, Every dragon is different. So you need to adjust-." Hiccup was interrupted by Gobber.

"Hiccup" Gobber interrupted.

"But I-." Hiccup tried again.

"Hiccup." But Gobber wasn't having any of it.

"But, I just think-." Yet again, Hiccup tried but failed.

"_Hiccup." _Gobber yet again interrupted, putting down a hammer on the table and turned to face the duo again. "I may have to taught you and Marcus everything you know, But I haven't taught you everything _I _know." He said.

"You're a stubborn man, Gobber. I can see why you and Stoick were friends…" Marcus sighed.

"Oh? Well some of them came from you two." Gobber chuckled.

The duo sighed and just let Gobber do his work. They then left with their dragons following closely.

Later in the Evening, The entire village could hear a happy song coming from the forge.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!"

The duo and their dragons were watching from afar as they saw that the forge was alive as it had been back in the old days.

"… It seems We've succeeded." Marcus said.

"Gobber usually sings that song when he's happy. I think we did a good thing." Hiccup said.

However, The dragons were having their own conversation.

"**How much fish do you wanna bet something bad is gonna happen tomorrow?" **Bolt asked.

"**I'll bet a whole basket on that." **Swift said.

Toothless shook his head. **"Come on, guys. Hiccup's plans always hold profit." **He argued.

Swift let out a dragon's chuckle. **"You haven't known those two as long as I have. Something **_**always **_**goes wrong, even if it did hold profit." **Swift said back.

Toothless sighed and just hoped nothing bad actually happens tomorrow.

* * *

_The next Morning_

Hiccup stood in front of the rest of the dragon trainers with Toothless and Marcus with his dragons by his side.

"Alright this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to-." He was interrupted by the sight of a familiar two-limbed Viking striding into the Academy with a bunch of his new creations. The creations were covered, for… Dramatic effect.

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber said proudly.

The teens were hardly holding their excitement as Gobber carried on. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, Donkey and now, Dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children, that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado…"

Gobber then uncovered his latest creations.

"Whoa! Wow!" All the teens, minus Hiccup and Marcus, said in awe.

Hiccup and Marcus, However, only stared. They… are saddles, right? Not War machines in the guise of saddles… Right?

"I might've just made the saddles myself…" Marcus said under his breath, confused whether he was looking at saddles or weapons. Bolt and Swift growled at the saddles. Those are _not _saddles. They also looked uncomfortable.

"Wow, Gobber… This… This is not what I imagined." Hiccup said honestly.

"How could it be? I'm _Gobber! _Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." Gobber said, tapping his helmet with his hooked hand for emphasis.

Hiccup and Marcus examined the saddles and found something… out of place, to put it lightly.

"I… Have no words." Marcus stated.

"Is… Is that…" Hiccups stuttered nervously as Gobber proceeded to demonstrate.

"Yup! Flamethrower." Gobber said as he pumped the bellow of the thing and a small plume of flame shot out. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Gobber added.

"I am… not exactly sure what you're thinking when you built this." Marcus said.

"Uh no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually." Hiccup pointed out.

"I know. But can you really have too much fire power?" Gobber asked the two.

"There _is _a term known as "Too much firepower"." Marcus commented. Hiccup nodded in agreement, remembering that _particular _event back when he and Marcus were young.

Don't ask…

Anyway, One pair of saddles with built in catapults caught Ruffnut and Tuffnut's attention. They then strapped the saddles onto Barf and Belch's necks. The twins then loaded a round each and fired…

Which resulted in Barf and Belch getting hit in the back of their heads. They both fell to the ground with their riders.

"Ow!" Ruffnut complained.

"Uh… Catapults? For the twins? Not such a good idea." Hiccup deadpanned.

"In fact, everything that can cause harm in the hands of the twins aren't a good idea." Marcus added.

"You can do it, girl!" Fishlegs yelled, catching Hiccup and Marcus's attention. Donning a saddle decorated with heavy iron mace and spikes, Meatlug was trying her best to stay in the air with Her rider on her back.

"Think light!" Fishlegs encouraged to his dragon, who fell down in exhaustion after a few seconds.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" Gobber huffed.

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishles said in defense. "You are. It's the unnecessary load that's weighing you down." Marcus agreed.

Meanwhile, Snotloutwas trying to get Hookfang to wear a saddle. But the dragon was having none of it as he flamed up and roared at the boy.

"Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you?" Snotlout asked in annoyance as he got the same results. "That's it. Someone's trading with me." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut said sarcastically as he sat on Belch.

"This saddle's actually pretty good." Astrid remarked as she sat on the saddle that she put on Stormfly's back.

'_Oh thank Odin… A normal saddle, finally.' _Hiccup and Marcus thought.

"Wait 'til you try the horn." Gobber told Astrid.

… Wait what?

Hiccup and Marcus could only watch as Astrid blew on the small horn attached to the front of the saddle. The horn suddenly tripled on size and volume, causing an instinctive reflex from Stormfly to shoot out some spikes.

… It also impaled Snotlout to the wall.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"… That wasn't as bad as I expected." Marcus admitted, earning a look from Hiccup.

Well… In truth, At least it _was _a normal saddle if you take out the horn. Actually, Hiccup had to admit, the horn could be useful.

Hiccup turned to his old mentor. "So anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few…" He stuttered.

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you! I've got so many ideas!" Gobber interrupted joyfully.

Marcus was now praying to Odin that it didn't involve anything that can maim, slash, decapitate, burn, impale, disembowel, dismember and Frightening enough to cause a Heart attack.

Gobber then looked at the duo and said to them, "It's getting crowded up here." Tapping on his helmet again.

Meanwhile, Bolt, Swift and Toothless(who left to avoid being injured by the killer saddles) watched from the stands as Bolt laughed hysterically.

"**Ahahahaha! Now that's just plain comedy there!" **Bolt laughed as sparks of electricity danced around the spikes on his back duo to excitement.

"**You have a twisted sense of humor, Bolt." **Toothless told the laughing Skrill.

Swift only stared at his human friend as he(Marcus) face-palmed at the current chaos presenting itself in the Academy.

He never thought it'd end _this _bad. Oh well.

* * *

_After a while_

It could've been worse…

Scratch that, It was worse. After the whole ordeal, Hiccup and Marcus, along with their dragons, were now cleaning the Academy. Hiccup and Marcus motioned for their dragons to move a bit, who complied in return. That's when Stoick came.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" Stoick said, surveying the damage.

"That is to be expected." Marcus sighed tiredly, throwing his broom to a nearby corner. Swift crooned in concern for his friend. Bolt noticed it too and just snorted, not at all concerned for his rider's health…

Okay, a bit but he was sure Marcus is tough. If the many times he had shocked him with lightning was of any indication.

"Yeah, We sort of got _Gobbered._" Hiccup said.

"Well you know Gobber. He means well, He just doesn't always _do _well." Stoick admitted.

Stoick then looked hiccup and asked, "So what are you going to do about him?"

Hiccup resumed sweeping while Marcus fell on the ground, exhaustion taking toll. "I'm going to clean up his messes and redo his work." He replied.

"Hopefully that won't be hard." Marcus added as he got up, grabbed the broom he threw and started sweeping another corner.

Acknowledging the Hiccup and Marcus's predicament, Stoick then said, "Look. Gobber's like family."

"Yeah, I know he is. That's why I can't say anything to him." Hiccup replied, turning to his father.

"No son, That's why you _have _to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." Stoick said reasonably, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'd figure out what you said but my head's having a bit of a headache to understand what you just said." Marcus said, rubbing his head.

"Why do _I _have to say something to him?! _You _didn't! You just dumped him off to me!" Hiccup snapped at his father angrily.

"That's what the Chief does: He delegates." Stoick told Hiccup. The teen sighed in slight agitation.

"Look, I gave you and Marcus this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you two have to do what's the best for the Academy." Stoick advised him.

Marcus grumbled something indiscernible and threw his broom across the academy, finally finished with his duties.

The three of them, along with Toothless, Bolt and Swift, began to leave the Academy. They then passed Snotlout who was still impaled to the wall and asleep. Stoick looked at the duo.

"What about him?" He asked.

"_Don't bother. He'll get down on his own."_ Hiccup and Marcus answered in unison.

"Alright." Stoick said as he decided to let Snotlout to _hang around._

* * *

_That Evening_

Hiccup and Marcus, along with their dragons, went to the forge where Gobber was still working on New… Saddles.

"Let's get this over with." Marcus said nonchalantly. "Let's just hope he doesn't take it too hard." Hiccup sighed.

"Good thing I've tipped my daggers with speed stinger poison just in case he does." Marcus said.

"Is that really necessary?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Marcus answered

Hicccup then walked over to the forge with Toothless. The night fury crooned and looked at Hiccup. "Hey you know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better." Hiccup said hopefully.

That was proved wrong by a loud explosion from the forge, making Marcus, Bolt and Swift flinch.

"Or not." Hiccup deadpanned. "Perhaps a minor setback?" Marcus said hopefully.

They then decided to investigate and went inside to the forge.

"Gobber?" Hiccup called out. Suddenly Gobber whirled around with a crossbow and pointed at them.

"_**Don't shoot!"**_Hiccup and Marcus yelped, putting their hands up in the air. Marcus had one dagger on hand and was about to throw it at the man.

But he immediately put it won when Gobber said, "I would _never _shoot you two."

Hiccup and Marcus sighed in relief. "… Unless I absolutely had to." Gobber chuckled, making the duo look uncomfortable.

"One move and I'll bring you down faster than Stoick could wrestle a dragon." Marcus growled.

"Hehe, Yeah… Still, If you could _please _put the crossbow down, I know Marcus and I'd feel better." Hiccup said, taking cover behind Marcus, who raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, Gobber took the hind and put the dangerous weapon down and went back to work. "You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday." He stated.

"And the maces and the giant horn that causes instinctual reflexes." Marcus added. Hiccup quickly shushed him.

Luckily, Gobber either ignored that or just didn't heard it. "So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones." Gobber said as he rummaged around his workspace.

"Gobber, That's great!" Hiccup said. He was glad that Gobber was now making better progress.

"And replaced them with _six little ones!_" Gobber said, showing a sample mini catapult to the duo.

"… You are hopeless." Marcus whispered to himself.

"Yeah… Gobber we need to talk. Uh… I think it might be time for you to take a little break." Hiccup said, careful on his words.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die." Gobber informed him.

"Maybe _break _is the wrong word. What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out." Hiccup continued. Gobber had paused from hammering a slab of metal to listen before resuming and replied with, "Well, get back to me when you're sure."

Hiccup looked at Marcus for help. However, Marcus was at the verge of irritation, if the twitching of his right eye was of any indication.

"Oh for the love Odin! We meant that we're taking you off the saddle making!" Marcus yelled.

At those (harsh)words, Gobber put to down his hammer and turned to face his two apprentices.

"Are you saying you're getting rid of me? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow." Gobber said, his eyes filled with hurt.

"He didn't meant it like that!" Hiccup said while glaring at Marcus, who shrugged.

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for you." Hiccup added desperately.

"I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job." Gobber waved them off. Hiccup sighed and left the forge, followed by Marcus.

"Do you really have to be _that _blunt?" Hiccup questioned Marcus, glaring at his friend.

"It was either the slow and painful way or the quick yet still painful way. You decide." Marcus answered.

"Well you could've at least be gentle! You do know who We're talking to!" Hiccup retorted.

"A Viking who fought dragons since he has passed puberty, heck probably even before that, with a sort of questionable mental stability." Marcus said back, shrugging.

"… Sometimes I wonder whether I'm talking to my best friend or my loyal and cold friend who acts like my personal assassin." Hiccup sighed.

Bolt and Swift couldn't help but chuckle at that, while Toothless sighed and shook his head.

That's when a large fireball appeared in the sky not too far from where the five of them where standing.

"Are we expecting visitors?" Marcus said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. However, there was another thing he knew why that happened…

"Okay, I think We're about to find out." Hiccup remarked fearfully and then spotted Snotlout sprinting towards him and Marcus. Snotlout stopped in front of his cousin and his friend and took a minute to catch his breath.

"I never… Thought I'd say this but Hiccup, Marcus…" Snotlout wheezed out and clutched Hiccup's shoulders and turned his head to the area of the chaos.

"**HELP!" **Snotlout cried out. The duo looked at each other and their dragons before following Snotlout to the plaza.

"Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!" Stoick yelled to the people as Hookfang rampaged around the plaza. The villagers complied and gathered what they could then fled.

"What an unusual behavior…" Marcus said to himself as the group ran past the fleeing crowd.

"I swear I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head. He usually loves that! But this time he went crazy. My dragon hates me." Snotlout whimpered the last sentence as they arrived.

Hookfang was furiously spouting flames and strangely rubbing one side of his head against the ground. Marcus narrowed his eye at that particular side. That was the same side he had touched with his hand… Perhaps there was something happening that couldn't be seen from the outside?

"They _do _say that a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner." Fishlegs stated, looking at Snotlout. "I think that's what's happening here." He added.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted and punched Fishlegs in the gut. The Husky boy winced and wheezed out, "Yep, I rest my case."

"If that was the case, He'd be showing off to the female Dragons." Marcus said, making Snotlout look at him, offended.

Hiccup managed to get a bit closer to Hookfang and looked over his shoulder at his cousin. "When was the last time he ate?" He questioned.

"Not for days." Snotlout answered.

"Hm… Interesting. He would've gone out to get his own food if you weren't feeding him." Marcus said as he recalled the times that Swift would sneak around his house to get some fish.

Hiccup took a fish and held it out to Hookfang. "You hungry, boy?" He asked. Hookfan cautiously took the fish. For a minute, it seemed to work…

Until Hookfang roared in pain and spat out the fish, which landed in Stoick's beard.

"Oh, sorry Dad." Hiccup said apologetically.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control." Stoick muttered.

"Don't worry. Marcus and I can do this." Hiccup reassured him.

"With daggers?" Marcus asked as he raised a dagger that was tipped with poison(you know which one). "Not with daggers, Marcus." Hiccup answered.

Everyone backed away as the two Dragon Trainers slowly approached Hookfang. "We can settle this the easy and painless way, Hookfang. Just stay still." Marcus murmured softly as he placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

Hookfang started to calm down, much to everyone's relief. "There you go. It's gonna be okay." Hiccup said soothingly as he gently rubbed Hookfang's snout.

But Hicup made a mistake by placing his hand to one side of Hookfang's face under his chin, making Marcus's eye widened. The dragon once again reared up and prepared to attack.

"Hiccup, Marcus run!" Astrid yelled.

Hookfang began to tackle the duo. Marcus pushed Hiccup out of the way, leaving Marcus to be tackled by the dragon.

"Ack!" Marcus yelped as he was pushed by the dragon. He jumped out of the way and threw his daggers at the dragon. But Hookfang slapped the daggers away and shot a flame blast at Marcus.

Marcus, yet again, narrowly missed the shot but it had burnt off the bandage he had placed over his shoulder during the last time he was burn there. "Hey! You know bandages aren't easy to apply on yourself!"

Bolt and Toothless quickly rushed in to stop Hookfang from biting Marcus and lunged at him. However, Hookfamg managed to throw off Toothless and shot a blast at Bolt, who dodged. The two dragons roared at Hookfang , blocking his path away from the riders.

"Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup commanded his dragon friend.

"Stand down, Bolt!" Marcus commanded his dragon friend as well.

Stoick went over to them. "I've seen enough Hiccup and Marcus. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." Stoick said as he headed straight for the forge.

"Something's telling me that's not a good sign." Marcus said.

"Looks like it." Hiccup sighed.

* * *

_At the forge_

Stoick had made it into the forge. He didn't want to do this but… He needed to.

"Gobber! We need you." Stoick shouted as he saw his old friend slumped on his workbench.

"No you don't. Nobody needs me." Gobber said lamentably as he got up and walked to his collection of weapons.

"Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha." Gobber continued as he patted his catapult.

Stoick looked at his friend's face and Asked, "Are you crying?"

"Course not. Just chopping onions. Gobber lamely excused. "There _are _no onions." Stoick pointed out.

"Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with." Gobber said as he held up his left arm that now had a small axe prosthetic attached.

Stoick decided to cut to the chase as he looked at his friend seriously. "There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control." He said.

"Then why don't you call Hiccup and Marcus?" Gobber said gloomily. Stoick placed a hand onh is friend's shoulder. "No, Gobber. We need _you._" Stoick said seriously.

And just like that, Gobber knew what he meant.

"I'll get my gear."

* * *

_Back at the Plaza_

The seven teens were running out of ideas. "Guh… Too dangerous to get near Hookfang now. Not with him completely driven with sheer anger." Marcus said as he watched Hookfang rampage around.

"Come on, guys. Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried?" Hiccup asked his friends frantically. That's when Snotlout pointed at something behind him.

"Snotlout, you have an idea?" Hiccup asked. However, Snotlout lookd terrified and shouted, "Gobber!"

Turning around, Hiccup and Marcus saw Gobber with Stoick. Their worry grew immensely as they saw the many weapons Gobber had with him.

"Guess that answers our questions earlier." Marcus said as he paled.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber warned everyone as he got ready.

"He's gonna kill my dragon…" Snotlout mumbled in horror. "No, he's not." Hiccup reassured him. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"Uh, yeah he is." Tuffnut piped up. "You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement then added, "Well I mean, _We _would. But you don't."

"Right now, How you use weapons are the least of our worries." Marcus rolled his eye at the twins.

"Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." Hiccup said to his father in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber said gravely.

"Your old way will only result to more violence." Marcus growled in protest.

"But he's a good dragon." Hiccup said to his father. "He's a good dragon." Snotlout echoed in distress.

"There's probably just something wrong with him." Hicup reasoned. "There's _definitely_ something wrong with him!" Snotlout cried. Right now, He's on the verge of tears.

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Hiccup pleaded to his father.

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take." Stoick replied and looked at the old Blacksmith.

"Gobber." At Stoick's command, Gobber readied a bola. Hookfang saw the incoming threat and fired a shot…

However, Nothing but small spurts of fire came out of his mouth.

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" Gobber stated as he launched his bola, Snaring Hookfang's wings. Gobber unsheathed his sword.

"I can't let you do this." Hiccup said as he grabbed onto Gobber's arm to stop him.

"And neither shall I." Marcus added as he stepped in front of Gobber, a dagger at his hand and a glare on his face.

"There's no choice. It has to be done." Gobber told them just as Hookfang managed to burn the ropes binding his wings and roared right in the trio's faces.

Now… They saw the cause of the problem.

"Guess that answers my question." Marcus said as he stared at the thing.

"Do you see that?" Gobber asked Hiccup in shock.

"I do." Hiccup answered, sharing the same shock Gobber had.

"Time to put this beast out of its misery." Gobber said as he sheathed his sword and went over to the rampaging Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hiccup, Marcus! What are you doing?" Astrid asked the duo as they let Gobber go. Marcus raised a hand in front of her while Hiccup looked at her in assurance.

Gobber jumped onto Hookfang's head. The dragon thrashed around violently until Gobber finally got a hold of the problem and yanked it just in time as Hookfang threw him off. Gobber landed with an, "Oof!" as the Monstrous Nightmare calmed down.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout cheered.

Gobber turned around while holding a rotted dragon fang. "For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" He told the boy.

"… Well, I should've guessed that from the start." Marcus groaned as he face-palmed.

Hookfang spotted his rider and went over to him and scooped him up with his head. Snotlout giggled, overjoyed that his dragon was finally okay. Then he noticed all the others looking at him.

"Stop it. Stop it." Snotlout whispered to his dragon and got off of him.

"Ugh, I don't know where that come from. Can you train that out of him or…?" Snotlout asked roughly.

"I'll gladly replace the friendly gesture with a more violent one just for you, Snotlout." Marcus answered, a _seemingly _malicious grin forming on his face.

Snotlout gulped and said, "I revoke the question."

Hiccup approached Gobber and smiled. "Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth… I can't believe I didn't think of that." He said gratefully.

"That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know." Gobber chuckled and turned to his weapons.

"Well, better go put the girls away." He said and began to leave.

Something quickly clicked in Marcus's mind. "I suddenly had an idea." Marcus told Hiccup and whispered his idea to Hiccup, who grinned in return.

"Gobber! Not so fast!" He called out to his old mentor.

Gobber turned around and smiled, already knowing what idea his apprentices had in mind…

* * *

_The next Day_

_When the world around you changes, the good find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of these men…_

_In actuality, He's one of the best men._

Gobber, now known as Berk's Dragon dentist, can be seen happily working on a Zippleback's mouth.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace and love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!" He sang happily.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Marcus watched Gobber's performance from afar.

"Heh. Who would've thought? The old dragon killer now a dentist for the creatures he slay." Marcus remarked.

"Life's full of surprises, my friend." Hiccup said.

The duo laughed happily along with their dragons.

_Ah, what does life have in store for us all? I can't help but wonder._

* * *

**A/n: Done! The second episode of this series! Whew, this is long! Anyway, to all my Readers, Followers and Reviewers, I love you all for your feedback! Do please tell me if there's anything wrong and point it out for me to try and correct! Also, Do please PM me if you want me to create an HTTYD 2 story! Oh and before I forget, Yes I'll continue poking Mildew with every chance I get(Don't we all?). And, as always, I will see you in the next episode of **_**Dragons: The duo of Berk.**_


	3. Stupid Animals and Big Storm

_Here on Berk we made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together._

On Berk, Vikings have accepted the dragons and vice versa. The villagers peacefully wen about their daily business as dragons flew overhead.

_Heh... Only took us three hundred years, no need to thank us._

However, peace did not last when a Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder accidentally crashed to each other and decided to settle it with a fight.

_Of course, It has some... Setbacks, if you may._

The two dragon's fight soon brought them to one of the sheep grazing fields in the island's foothills.

_The animals are one of them._

The sheep were then startled by the sudden intrusion and quickly scattered in panic. Oblivious at the animal's distress, The two dragons continue to fight.

"Oh not again. You go on now... You get, get, shoo! Now you know you're not supposed to be in here." Mulch scolded the dragons.

The dragons, after much scolding, had left. Mulch then turned to the farm animals. "Alright everybody, time to earn your keep." He announced as he approached them.

Bucket, who was in charge of the chicken eggs, checked under one of the chickens in the hen-house, only to find...

... No eggs?

Confused, Bucket turned to Mulch and asked, "It's chickens who lay eggs, right?"

Mulch looked at him and sighed. "Do we really need to go over this again?"He asked Bucket.

"No..."Bucket answered before looking under a sheep for eggs. Mulch sighed and remarked, "Apparently we do."

"Well, pay attention bucket." Mulch said.

"Wool." He said, pointing at the sheep.

"Eggs." Then to the chicken.

"Milk" he then pointed to the yak. "Was that so hard now, see?"

Bucket, being the idiot he is, still looked confused. Mulch groaned. "Ugh. Observe." He said then went towards the yak.

"Just grab the udder, like so, and pull." Mulch said as he grabbed the yak's udder and pulled.

Er… Something was supposed to happen right? Cause nothing's coming out of the yak's udder.

Mulch tried again. "Uh…pull." At this second try, the yak began to moo dolefully. Still nothing.

Mulch was getting irritated. "Pull!" Mulch yanked harder this time and finally, the yak got irritated and kicked the farmer away. Hilarious, really.

Mulch landed on the ground in a heap. Straightening up, Mulch looked at Bucket in concern. "Uh oh. I think we're empty." Mulch said, checking the empty milk bucket. "Not good." He added.

Guess the dragons spooking the animals were only part of their problem.

* * *

_With Marcus, On the snowy mountains_

Hiccup, Marcus and Astrid were up here in the mountains trying a new sport that they like to call _Dragon Boarding_. It basically involves the riders riding their dragons down said snowy mountain without flying. So they're sliding. Yes, Like a penguin.

Anyway, The contestants were Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly then Marcus and Bolt. Marcus had not wanted to come as he preferred to sleep the whole day away but Bolt, being the competitive dragon he is, had dragged Marcus out of the house and up here.

So yeah, He wasn't really enjoying it as much as the other two were. Well… He didn't say anything about _not _enjoying it.

"Yaaahooo!" Hiccup hollered.

"Hahaha!" Astrid laughed.

Marcus merely grunted in response, wanting to get this over with… With him as the winner, of course.

The dragons were having the time of their life! Of course, Toothless and Bolt were still trying to prove who is faster. Stormfly just couldn't understand what was up with the two.

Astrid somehow managed to get the lead and being the person she is, She silently commanded to her dragon to launch her tail spikes. Which her dragon obeyed immediately.

"Look out!" Hiccup yelled and had Toothless evade the spikes. Marcus and Bolt did the same.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Marcus shouted, irritated that Astrid managed to get even further.

"Oops, Did I do that?" Astrid asked, rather innocently and looked over her shoulder at the two.

"**No fair!" **Toothless roared.

"**I agree! You don't see us shooting at you!" **Bolt followed.

"**Hey, It was her idea!" **Stormfly excused, having the same attitude as her rider.

Both riders and dragons growled. Hiccup looked at Marcus as they had their non-verbal conversation. Marcus grinned at Hiccup, who nodded. Hiccup then got closer to Astrid and had Toothless raise a wing in front of Astrid and Stormfly, blocking their view.

"Hey! Not fair!" Astrid protested, trying to see. Of course the moment she did saw something, It was a pine tree covered with snow. "Ah!" Astrid yelped as her face was covered with snow.

Marcus laughed so hard he nearly fell over Bolt. "Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" He laughed.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that, huh?!" Astrid challenged Hiccup.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hiccup said innocently while Toothless chuckled the only way a dragon could.

Stormfly then suddenly fired out a blast of flame and destroyed a snowdrift, resulting into Hiccup and Toothless spinning uncontrollably.

"Whoa! Hey!" Hiccup hollered as they struggled and finally regained control.

"It was _her _idea. But I approve!" Astrid laughed as they continued.

Marcus was behind the two, watching in slight amusement. Just then, Bolt heard something… not right from behind them. He gave out a warning bark to Marcus. "Yes?" Marcus asked. Bolt gestured behind his rider. Marcus turned around and saw…

An avalanche… Great.

"Ah… shit." Marcus cursed as his eye widened. He then turned to the two and yelled, "Er… Hate to interrupt your little moment but we have more pressing matters!"

Hiccup and Astrid managed to hear Marcus and turned around. Both their eyes then widened. "Uh oh…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Let's get out of here!" Astrid screamed.

"Agreed!" Marcus said as he prepared Bolt for flight.

Hiccup quickly clicked on the stirrup with his metal foot. However, Toothless didn't lift off the ground…

'_What just happened?' _Hiccup thought as he tried again but Toothless still didn't lift off. _'Crap!'_

"Hiccup, The Tail fin!" Marcus said as he pointed to Toothless's prosthetic tail fin.

"It's frozen!" Astrid added.

Marcus, not wasting any time, lifted off the ground with Bolt and attempted to grab the two but only to fail. Astrid then managed to lift off the ground and joined in trying to lift Toothless.

Only to still fail…

"**Oof! You're heavier than you look, Night Fury!" **Bolt growled.

"**Maybe you're just weak!" **Toothless shot back.

"**Enough! There's an avalanche behind us and you two are still fighting?!" **Stormfly roared.

"Get back! Gorge ahead!" Hiccup yelled to Marcus and Astrid.

"You fool! We're not leaving you here!" Marcus protested and both him and Astrid held onto Hiccup's outstretched hand.

Again, They tried to lift the two off the ground but the Avalanche managed to catch up to them swept the three into the gorge.

"_**SHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"**_ Hiccup and Marcus screamed while Astrid… She just screamed.

Once Hiccup managed to recover, He shivered on how cold it is. "M-Marcus? Astrid…?" He called out through chattering teeth.

"Over here…Hiccup, I'm freezing." Astrid's voice answered back, also shaky due to the cold.

"I'm here!" Hiccup yelled as he made his way to Astrid's voice. Then, He remembered Marcus. "Marcus? Where are you?" He called out.

"W-where the H-hell are you two?!" Marcus yelled.

Then both boys crashed into each other. **"Oof!"**

Hiccup and Marcus rubbed their heads together. "Oh…"

Once both of them managed to recover from crashing into each other, Hiccup asked "Where are the dragons?"

Suddenly, a plasma blast suddenly shot upward and briefly illuminated the darkness.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he caught a glimpse of the Night Fury.

Another blast of flame shot up, this time coming from a Deadly Nadder.

"Stormfly?" Astrid asked, seeing her Deadly Nadder.

Then, A blast of Electricity joined in, yet again providing light in the dark cave.

"Bolt." Marcus breathed out, relieved to see his dragon friend safe.

Toothless and Stormfly then fired another round of flame then was shortly followed By Bolt's lightning, Finally breaking the barrier of ice above them and revealing the sky above them.

"Whoa…" Hiccup said in awe.

"Yeah…" Astrid said in relief.

Marcus then noticed that Bolt had his wings around him protectively. He smiled. "Guess you _do _care for me, Bolt." He joked. Bolt snorted. **"It's not like I wanted any harm to come to you or anything. Besides, It would look bad on my reputation."**

That's when Marcus also noticed that the other dragons had _their _wings wrapped around Hiccup and Astrid… And the two riders were _quite _close to each other…

His face seemed to heat up for some reason as he noticed the two. Of course that's absurd! They were buried in snow! How's his face heating up? Must be a fever. Yes, Nothing significant, haha!

"I see daylight!" Hiccup shouted, glad to see the sunlight shining down on them.

"We're gonna get out of here!" Astrid said in relief.

That's when they noticed Toothless and Stormfly were looming above them, their wings outstretched to block out the snow and smiling warmly at them.

"Look what they did…" Hiccup said in amazement.

"They saved our lives…" Astrid agreed with him.

"Ehe… You two seem quite comfy right over there." Marcus added.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, blushed, let go of each other then scooted away from each other.

"Uh, um…that was…so…So, we're good now?" Hiccup stuttered, his cheeks turning beet red

"G-good as new…" Astrid said awkwardly before administering a punch to Hiccup's shoulder to cover up the awkwardness.

"Hey!" Hiccup whined, rubbing his shoulder.

Marcus glared at Astrid again before sighing. "You two need a room." He joked as he smirked at the even more redder face of the two.

"**Shut up!" **Both Hiccup and Astrid shouted, walking over Marcus and punching both his shoulder. The one-eyed boy yelped.

"Anyway, We should get out of here before the village sends out a search party." Hiccup said and got out of Toothless's wings then stood up.

The other two riders nodded and did the same. The three of them got on their dragons and flew out of the cave.

Marcus is _so _going to remember this.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Bucket and Mulch's Farm_

Stoic and Gobber had arrived to see what was wrong. Needless to say, It was… Troubling.

"Ah, uh…there it is, mm hmm! Just what I thought." Gobber mused as he finished examining a yak and stood up. "She's not giving milk…none of them are." He reported to Stoick.

"We know that, Gobber. We want to know _why_." Stoick said

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk." Gobber recalled.

Hm… How Interesting.

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "So, what are you saying, Gobber?" he asked curiously.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked." Gobber explained.

And just on time, Marcus and Bolt came swooping by and landed on the ground, scaring all the animals in the process. Actually, They froze still and dropped like flies.

"Yo." Marcus greeted.

Bolt noticed the animals behavior. **"Was it something my rider said?"**

"Like I said, _spooked_." Gobber repeated for emphasis, while giving Marcus a glare. The teen merely shrugged.

"What? I haven't killed any animals yet, I swear!" Marcus said, raising his arms in the air.

Of course, That little information would be stored for later use…

Suddenly they heard Bucket moaning. Everyone turned to the bucket-wearing Viking and noticed that he was clutching his bucket covered head in pain.

"Uh oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on 'ya, is it?" Mulch asked in concern.

"No, I'm just…" Before Bucket could speak any further, His bucket tightened again.

"_Fiiiiiiine!_" Bucket screamed in pain, getting on his knees.

"Well whenever his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming." Mulch told Stoick, Gobber and Marcus. The boy shivered as if feeling a phantom pain.

"No storm, everything's fine." Bucket said hastily.

"Bucket…" Mulch chided him.

"I don't want there to be a storm! If lightning strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent." Bucket said fearfully before wailing in pain as his bucket tightened up again.

'_That's not exactly saying much. But if he gets any stupider, I'm getting off this island.' _The Frostbite part of Marcus's head thought.

"Oh, ho, ho! That's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Mulch said. Again, Marcus shivered.

"But that's crazy. Storm's don't hit this early in the season." Stoick said, confused.

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a _bucket_? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for." Gobber added.

"If you recall, that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf!" Mulch reminded the blacksmith.

Marcus shuddered. Bolt noticed that and was confused as to why his human was shivering so much. As for Marcus, He could still remember the last time there was a storm when He was trapped inside his home for awhile. He still remembered shivering uncontrollably and having caught a cold.

It was scary… Especially that _disgusting _medicine he was forced to drink, Courtesy of Gothi.

"That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out." Bucket whimpered in agreement.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Mulch added.

Marcus nodded in agreement. _'If that old fool died early, I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing him myself!' _The Frostbite part of his head argued.

"Trust the bucket, Stoick." Mulch told the Chief.

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion." Stoick said stubbornly before leaving with Gobber.

Marcus got back on Bolt. "I'm… gonna go. Need to uh… Prepare." He said as Bolt took off. He would _not _let some storm budge in his home uninvited and make him suffer a runny nose!

* * *

_At Gothi's hut_

Ever wonder how high Gothi's hut is? _Really _high. It was a wonder as to how Gothi climbs down these long steps to attend village celebrations and others. Both Stoic and Gobber stood before the old woman.

"Gothi, I've come for your counsel. Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asked the little old lady.

One fact about Gothi is that she _never _speaks. Maybe there were other times, But no one really remembers any of those times. If there was any. And so, She used her staff to etch symbols on a small bit of dirt in her pouch.

"What's she saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

The blacksmith carefully looked at the runes and said, "She says: '_What do you think?_' Huh?"

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other and back at Gothi in confusion. Sighing, Gothi pointed with her staff to behind them. Looking at Gothi's house, the two adults saw that there were sandbags lining the house and all the windows and doors were bolted shut.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asked. Gothi proceeded to draw more runes in the dirt.

"She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here." Gobber translated as he turned to Stoick.

Well… This is something to ponder… And worry too.

* * *

_Meanwhile on one of the watch tower, With Hiccup and Astrid_

"…And then the dragons used their wings to block out the snow." Hiccup finished.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs said in awe.

"I know! It was incredible. It was if their protective instincts just kicked in!" Astrid agreed with him.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless and Stormfly. "Who'd believe it? The dragons we fought for years came to our rescue." He said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death." Astrid chimed in.

"You know what? You could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm." Fishlegs suggested rather innocently(in other words, Obliviously).

Hiccup and Astrid both noticed that they were, once again, sitting very close to each other. Both teens scooted away from each other by a few inches.

"Um…" Astrid began to say.

"Who would do that?" Hiccup asked awkwardly.

"That's crazy…" Astrid managed to say at last.

"Hey, Astrid. If you're still cold…" Snotlout suggested as he opened his arms and puckered up.

Astrid, however, gave the catapult she was leaning against on a hard punch which caused the snow that had gathered to come crashing down onto the boy's head.

"Hey!" Snotlout cried out, his voice muffled by the snow.

That's when the twins arrived with news… Troubling news.

"Hey, Hiccup! Your father's looking for you and Marcus." Tuffnut told Hiccup.

"He looked angry." Ruffnut added.

"He's looked angry since the day I was born…But I'm sure there's no connection." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and flew off.

* * *

_At Marcus's house_

"Windows barred and locked, check. Food supply, che-! Bolt, Don't you dare eat that! That's Swift's half!"

Well, Marcus had been rather busy arranging his house for the upcoming storm. Normally, Marcus wouldn't give the bucket-predicting-the-weather superstition thing a damn. Say that it was ridiculous and remain ignorant.

Of course that's what he did when the last storm had hit. And _look _where that got him! In Gothi's hut, Suffering that _infernal_(yet admittedly effective) medicine! It took him all day to wash out that disgusting flavour of his mouth…

Anyway, He and Swift were about to stop Bolt from munching on Swift's half on the food supply until a knock came from his door. All three occupants of the house stopped what they were doing and Marcus walked to the door to see who it was.

"I swear if it's nothing important I'm going to murder the person out the door…" He grumbled as he opened the door.

Imagine his surprise when he came face to face with Hiccup. "Oh… Hiccup. What brings you here? If it's about dragon training, then come back later. I'm busy." He said

Hiccup looked at what Marcus did to the windows. "And… Why are all your windows barred?" He asked.

"That's… preparation." The one eyed boy excused.

Hiccup snorted. "Right… Anyway, My dad's looking for us. Said it was urgent." He said.

Marcus tilted his head in confusion. He shrugged and yelled, "Bolt! I'll be out for awhile! Don't eat Swift's food while I'm gone, okay?!"

A grumble came from said dragon. "I'll take that as a yes." Marcus shrugged and followed Hiccup to his house.

Meanwhile, Bolt and Swift were having a glaring contest.

"**Come **_**on**_**! You have **_**way **_**more food than mine! And I'm bigger than you are!"** Bolt whined as he got closer to the fish, only for Swift to growl at him.

"**It's mine! Marcus gave it to me so it's mine! Besides, I thought you didn't like fish?" **Swift growled.

Bolt snorted. **"A common misconception. We don't **_**hate **_**fish. We just like sheep's meat far better than fish. Now gimme some!"**

"**No! This is only five numbers more than your share!"** Swift argued.

"**Then let me have at least three!"**

"**NO!"**

Ugh… Dragons.

* * *

_At the Haddock House_

"With a bad storm coming we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months!" Stoick informed the two Dragon Trainers of the oncoming dilemma.

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter! _Devastating _Winter isn't due for another month!" Hiccup said, perplexed as well.

Marcus didn't say anything. Hiccup noticed his friend's strange behavior and asked, "You okay, Marcus?"

Marcus responded with a shiver.

"Not according to Gothi." Stoick told him.

Marcus then decided to speak up. "What do you want us to do, sir? Control the weather? We're not sorcerers, you know." He said sarcastically.

"No…but the both of you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." Stoick said seriously.

Hiccup and Marcus both snorted. "Maybe if you took a diet, We could've had _some _provisions yet." Both of them said as they snickered.

Stoick glared at them and both teens quickly shut up.

Just then, Mulch and Bucket come in with an empty milk bucket. "Ah! Any luck?" Stoick inquired hopefully.

Mulch handed him the bucket, frowning. "Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours." Mulch said miserably.

"Shame…" Marcus mumbled then added, "Can we eat the yak instead? I'm a good cook!"

Everyone, even Hiccup, looked at him disapprovingly. Marcus pouted.

Hiccup got back on topic. "But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!" Hiccup said, defending the dragons.

"A lot of fish, unfortunately." Marcus grumbled.

"True…but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." Gobber pointed out.

"Eh… To each his own." Hiccup and Marcus answered with a shrug.

"Here's where you two jump in and say, '_We'll fix this._'" Stoick looked at the two Viking teens expectantly.

Hiccup and Marcus looked at each other and grinned. "We'd love to but…" The duo started.

"**We don't wanna!" **They yelled in unison and laughed. The adults glared at the two.

Hiccup and Marcus got the hint and stopped laughing. "A-anyway… How long do Marcus and I have before the storm hits?" Hiccup inquired.

"About a week." Mulch told him and Marcus.

"Easy. I was already way ahead of you." Marcus remarked.

"No problem. More than enough—" Hiccup was cut off by Bucket howling in pain, clutching his tightening bucket.

"Correction: three days, six hours." Mulch said worriedly.

Hiccup and Marcus's eyes twitch. "Er… Well, That'll be a problem." Marcus sighed.

Uh, okay…less time…might be more of a problem?" Hiccup said uncertainly.

"Come on, Hiccup. We got work to do." Marcus groaned and left. Hiccup followed after.

Unbeknownst to everyone, The powerful storm slowly approaches.

* * *

_Later, At the Dragon training Academy_

Rounding up the animals was easy. It was a bit hard finding the Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder, why they did it Marcus had no idea. Then the riders to come here was hard too.

But none of it matched the level of difficulty once they've started telling the animals to not be afraid of dragons.

"Stop being a pathetic creature and accept the fact we live with dragons now, you stupid animal." Marcus said sourly at the little sheep that practically trembled in fear. He growled and added, "It's either the dragon or my wrath, animal!"

Hiccup glared at Marcus but quickly focused his attention to the yak. "Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on. You'll really like them if you get to know them." Hiccup grunted as he tried to get a yak to interact with the dragons, the animal struggling against him.

'_Irritating animal. Maybe I should go with Marcus's idea of eating its meat instead of drinking its milk.' _Hiccup thought to himself.

"The dragons look scary but they're just big, scary reptiles." Astrid said helpfully.

"Just like Snotlout." Tuffnut snickered.

Snotlout didn't take this insult very well and lifted the male Thorston twin off the floor. But just as he was about to punch Tuffnut in the face, Snotlout looked carefully and asked, "You're the guy, _right?_"

"No…" Tuffnut squeaked in his best(yet very poor) Ruffnut voice imitation.

Again, they tried to get the animals to stop being scared of the dragons. Although, Hiccup is worried that Marcus's patience is wearing thin. And if it runs out…

Ugh, The walls of this place will be covered in animal blood and it'll take a long while to clean those out.

"Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs suggested.

Fishlegs got down of all fours and crawled over to the dragons. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here…walking…doing sheep things…Baaa!" Fishlegs bleated out the last part as he got over to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Baaa! You know he doesn't really seem so big and-!" Fishlegs then suddenly screamed when the dragon roared in his face. The boy quickly scrambled over to his Gronckle, Meatlug, and hid underneath her.

"Sorry! But I'm siding on the sheep with this one." Fishlegs whimpered.

Marcus growled. "Maybe you'd like to be gutted like one while you're at it."

If possible, Fishlegs would've shrunk in fear. "N-no… I wouldn't like that…"

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of…" Hiccup said and herded some sheep together before adding, "…it isn't so scary anymore."

"Hm… I remember that one time when a sheep was taken by dragon in the dead of the night. Yeah… those were the days." Marcus mused, creeping out the animals who scampered away from the sort-of insane, one-eyed boy.

Hiccup glared at Marcus with a look that said 'Not helping'. Marcus shrugged.

Hiccup threw his hands in the air in a 'I give up' motion. "Anyway, here you go boys…over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear-?!" Hiccup was interrupted when the dragons started fighting again.

To make things worse, the Monstrous Nightmare fired a shot and it set a sheep's tail on fire…

Marcus growled in contempt and mimicked the gesture Hiccup made earlier. Astrid managed to catch the sheep and Hiccup put out the fire.

"Ooh-aaah... At this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs." Hiccup groaned.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Loki." Marcus said, staring up at the dark and ominous looking clouds.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Stoick_

Stoick and Gobber were checking out the food storage warehouse. Needless to say, It couldn't get any less than this.

"Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food store house. If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive!" Stoick muttered.

"Not with this inventory." Gobber agreed with him.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks." Stoick stated.

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber commented.

"Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's." Stoick reassured him.

Of course, They'd probably be eating those words if they saw his current situation.

* * *

_Back with Hiccup and the others_

"**RAGH! GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID ANIMALS! BEFORE I SPLATTER YOUR GUTS ALL OVER THE WALLS!" **Marcus, who was nearly going into Frostbite mode, roared as he frantically chased and trying to corral them into a single group.

"You know, You're only scaring them." Fishlegs said.

Marcus used his **FROSTBITE'S-GONNA-MURDER-YOU-IN-YOUR-SLEEP** glare at Fishlegs who practically withered. However, Marcus's attitude had 360 degrees change as he smiled kindly(Nah, it was a creepy one) at the animals and said, "Now, little animals, come here. Don't be afraid."

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup told the others.

"Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy." Astrid remarked. Fishlegs shuddered at the name.

"I was afraid of him until I learned that _he _was afraid of the dark!" Astrid then quipped.

"So during the day: merciless." Tuffnut said.

"And during the night…Tuffnut!" Ruffnut added, smirking before yelping, "Ow!". Tuffnut didn't like that so he had punched his twin sister.

"Hey! That's a real problem." The male Thorston said defensively.

"I'm just saying: Knowing that he was afraid of something made him less scary to me." Astrid added.

"Yes. So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." Hiccup agreed with her.

"Namely, Eels. Also known as 'The Most Horrible Thing you've ever tasted'." Marcus said once he had finished rounding all the animals up. Well, some of them.

Hiccup took out an eel from a basket and waved it right in front of the dragons. The dragons immediately roared in fright and backed away from the disgusting creature in Hiccup's hand. The animals looked at each other in consideration.

"I think it's working!" Astrid said excitedly.

"Finally…" Marcus sighed in relief.

But then the eel had somehow managed to get on the floor really close to the dragons. That's when the Monstrous Nightmare flicked its tail, scaring the yaks and flinging a poor sheep into the wall in the process…

"… Fuck." Marcus and Hiccup cursed.

"Don't worry." Astrid reassured them.

"Worry? Why would I need to worry? It's not like there's a storm coming and we don't have enough food to last the winter! And it's not like the stupid animals won't cooperate with me! Haha, Me? Worried? Impossible!" Hiccup growled as his eyes twitched in anger.

"I'll have to agree with Hiccup on that." Marcus sighed.

* * *

_Back in the Village_

The storm was already starting to gain strength. Villagers hurried into the Great Hall, bringing in whatever valuables and supplies they could carry.

Bring in everything you need! We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" Stoick yelled when Mulch arrived, carrying Bucket in a wheelbarrow.

"How's Bucket doing?" Stoick asked Mulch.

"Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Mulch said worriedly, looking at his friend who was moaning and groaning in pain.

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here." Stoick told him and nodded to Gobber who, along with Mulch, left to head for the Dragon Academy.

* * *

_At the Academy_

"Cease you movements, pathetic creature!" Marcus yelled, his patience at its peak as he chased after a sheep who was avoiding Marcus more than the dragons actually.

Hey, You wouldn't want to have an angry person such as Marcus to be after you right?

"Hey! Calm down! Get back over here!" Astrid shouted, attempting to keep the dragons and animals separated.

Hiccup held onto a clucking chicken, trying not to get pecked by it. "You know what I'm learning from all this? Chickens are really, well, chicken." He said, rather thoughtfully.

"And soon, They'll be _cooked _chickens." Marcus said through gritted teeth.

Never had he been _infuriated _with these dumb animals! And the worst part is that they _required _these animals to survive the storm!

"What if we showed them how much they have _in common _with the dragons?" Fishlegs suddenly piped up. Hiccup, Astrid and Marcus could only look at him in confusion.

"They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" Saying this, Fishlegs carefully placed the unusually large, green dragon egg (_Marcus still doesn't know just __how __a Terrible Terror can lay that big of an egg_) on the floor near the chickens.

Clucking curiously, the chickens surrounded the egg and one sat on top of it like it usually would with its own.

"Alright, see? An egg's an egg, right ladies?" Hiccup asked them, hoping that this would work. Unfortunately, shortly after he said this, the egg hatched and the resulting explosion blew the chicken sitting on it sky-high.

"Until it explodes…" Hiccup deadpanned.

Marcus groaned walked over to the newly hatched dragon. "Gonna have to find your mommy after this…" He murmured as Gobber and Mulch arrived.

"Everybody out, the storm is here!" Gobber announced.

"What?! You fool, why were we not informed of this sooner?! Marcus yelled in anger as the others cleared the arena.

"Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!" Hiccup protested.

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber told him.

"But we require this to be finished! Otherwise, We wouldn't last out there!" Marcus protested

"Take the others. Marcus and I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're…still afraid." Hiccup told the old blacksmith.

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber told them sternly, herding Hiccup, Marcus, the animals and the dragons out of the Dragon Academy. Marcus, however, separated from the group and headed to his home.

Of course, As if the gods wanted to test or laugh at them, The barn had been completely covered in ice and snow due to how the strong the storm was.

"So much for the barn." Gobber sighed.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch shouted over the howling of the wind.

"Hey, guys! What's happening?" Marcus said on top of Bolt. Swift was behind him as he jumped down. Bolt followed after. He noticed the snow covered barn and put two and two together.

"Oh…"

"We could still try the great hall!" Hiccup shouted as he pointed at the direction of the great hall.

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and animals under the same roof? We know that won't work." Mulch chuckled nervously.

"We have no choice, let's go." Hiccup said as he and his friends and their dragons got to work.

"Alright! Keep 'em separate!" Gobber hollered as they trudged through the snow.

"This way!" Astrid shouted as she herded the yaks.

"Come on, come on! Let's go! Oh, this way guys!" Fishlegs hollered as he handled the sheep.

Then suddenly, the dragons got at it again and got into another fight! Startled by that as well as frightened by the storm, all the animals decided to make a break for it.

"Ah shit…"Marcus cursed. Bolt snorted at the stupid animals as the two tried to keep some of the animals from running off.

Ruffnut was being attacked by a crazed chicken, Tuffnut was also trying to chase them, Fishlegs was then spun about by a fleeing yak.

"Hey, I got this under control!" Snotlout said, standing in the way of three escaping yaks. But then he got trampled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh…ow! Okay, everything hurts." The poor boy whimpered after he got trampled into the ground.

"Stupid animals…" Hiccup moaned, watching the animals flee into the storm. Looking at Marcus, who nodded seriously, Hiccup mounted Toothless.

"Where are you going?" Gobber questioned him.

"I'm going after them!" Hiccup replied.

"And so am I!" Marcus said as he got on Bolt. Swift had tried to follow but Marcus stopped him. "Not you, Swift. You need to get to the great hall." He told the dragon.

Swift crooned worriedly. Marcus only shook his head. Swift, getting the hint, nodded reluctantly and stayed by Gobber's side.

"Forget it, you two! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber tried to reason with the two.

"Then I suppose you'd rather have us starved then?" Marcus snorted.

"With Toothless and Bolt, we can! Marcus and I have to try. If we don't, we starve to death." Hiccup said seriously.

"No! Your father will kill me if I left you two out here-!" Gobber shouted as the two friends readied for take-off.

"Sorry, Gobber!" Hiccup apologized.

"Try to keep Swift safe!" Marcus said.

With those words, Hiccup, Toothless, Marcus and Bolt took off into the sky.

"Hiccup! Marcus! Come back here! Astrid, will you talk some sense-!" Gobber didn't finish when he turned around to see Astrid and everyone else about to get on their dragons too!

"Ah—No, no, not you too! Astrid! You're not going with…Ach! Get back here all of you!" Gobber's hollers fell on five pairs of deaf ears as the rest of the Dragon Riders went after Hiccup and Marcus.

* * *

_In the Great Hall_

Everyone else was trying to stay warm. Suddenly the wind blew the doors open and the people cried of its cold.

"Move those tables against the doors!" Stoick ordered two men who obediently followed the Chief's orders. But no sooner had they done so, Gobber burst in and was followed by Marcus's Speed Stinger, Swift.

"Stoick! The barn's been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" Gobber shouted.

"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoick asked, noticing that the seven Viking teens were missing.

"I tried to stop him, Stoick. They went after the animals." Gobber admitted.

That's when Mulch came back with two yaks. "I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd." He said.

"You might want to take another look, Mulch." Gobber told him as he and Stoick headed out to search for the kids. Mulch took a quick peek and realized he had brought back _males_.

"Oh! Uh, never mind boys!" Mulch chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

_With Hiccup and the others_

"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hiccup instructed his friends.

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs asked meekly, already chilled to the bone.

"Sure, It's not like I can't even see what's five feet in front of me because of how heavy the storm is. Be my guest." Marcus replied sarcastically.

"Check this out!" Ruffnut turned to see her twin brother punch himself in the face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face." Tuffnut told her.

Ruffnut punched him herself to test it out. "Didn't feel it!" Tuffnut said in a sing-song tone. "That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut huffed.

Suddenly Hiccup cried out, "There they are! Come on!" pointing to the animals down below.

"Capture these irritating animals!" Marcus shouted as he and Hiccup dove down.

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs called out as he and Meatlug herded a bunch of yaks.

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout yelled, suddenly diving down and nearly collided with the Ingerman and Gronckle duo!

"Hey! I'm flying here!" Snotlout yelled at Fishlegs before having Hookfang hover over the fleeing chickens.

"Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on!" he commanded. That's when Hookfang decided to misbehave! "Wait! Where are you going? Ahhhhh!" Snotlout screamed, holding onto his dragon's horns for dear life.

Marcus was scanning the area for the runaway animals until Sntolout and Hookfang nearly crashed into him and Bolt.

"Woah! Stop it, you two!" The one-eyed boy snapped only to be ignored as Hookfang and Snotlout flew away from them.

Bolt groaned at antics of the two. **"Those two better not make it harder than it is for us."**

Meanwhile, Fishlegs got a herd of sheep together. "Sheep! Hey sheep, this way! Baaahh! Baah! Baah!" the husky blond boy bleated and smiled upon seeing that the sheep were doing okay. "Hey, it's working! Baah!" he said happily.

But his happiness was short-lived when Meatlug got stuck under a log!

"Baahh!" Fishlegs bleated miserably. Good thing Astrid was there to cover for him!

"I got them! _Now!_" Upon Astrid's go signal, Stormfly launched a couple of spikes and made a makeshift corral for the sheep. "Gotcha!" Astrid said, relieved.

But then, Snotlout just had to come flying out of nowhere and ruin it screaming, "Duuuhh! Gaaahhhh!"

"Snotlout, what are you doing? You're all over the place!" Astrid shouted angrily at him.

"You try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you!" Snotlout retorted, still hanging onto Hookfang for dear life.

"Hiccup! Three sheep!" Astrid yelled to the one-legged boy, spotting three sheep on a ridge up ahead. Without wasting any time, Hiccup urged Toothless forward.

The three sheep were walking along a dangerous steep path. Suddenly the smallest one of them slipped off the ridge, slid down a slope bleating helplessly in a panic and began to plummet into a ravine.

But just when the little lamb thought that its life was over, Toothless swooped in and saved it. The animal could only look at Toothless in awe as he ducked his head down to give the lamb a gummy upside-down grin. Then gently, Toothless returned the little lamb to its parents.

"Good job, bud." Hiccup smiled, relieved to have saved some animals.

Marcus and Bolt appeared beside the two. "We've done our part." Marcus said, holding a bunch of chickens in his arms.

"Great work, you two." Hiccup congratulated them.

Bolt snorted in a smug manner. **"Of course. Wouldn't wanna disappoint."**

Toothless smirked. **"You only had chickens. I had the sheep."**

Bolt growled. **"You saved a tiny one!"**

Hiccup and Marcus shushed the two.

Astrid and Stormfly then flew over to the duo. "Hiccup, Marcus, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!" she told them, trying to see but couldn't.

"Come on, bud. Give us some light." Hiccup told Toothless who shot out plasma blasts to illuminate the darkness.

"Stray yaks twelve o' clock!" Hiccup alerted his friends, seeing two figures in the distance.

"I see them and they are _huge!_" Tuffnut hollered as he and his sister rode Barf and Belch to fetch the yaks.

Marcus squinted his eyes at the 'yaks'. "Say… Don't you think those yaks are a bit too burly and fat?" He said to Hiccup.

The twins flew over the two 'yaks' and Scooped up the things they thought as animals. The Twins grinned at each other.

"I got the yaks." Tuffnut said triumphantly.

"Put me down _right now!_" a familiar gruff voice bellowed to the Twins from below. Looking down, Ruffnut and Tuffnut saw that Barf and Belch had actually picked up Stoick and Gobber.

Without question, they released them and the adults landed on the ground with two loud '_thuds!_'

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" Gobber yelled angrily as he got on all fours in a very yak-like stance, ironically having landed beside a real yak.

Landing Toothless down, Hiccup looked at Stoick guiltily.

"You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup." The Chief said to his son sternly yet, nonetheless, still worried about him. "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." Hiccup said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back." Stoick reassured him.

Marcus landed down next to them. "The storm's getting stronger. We need to move or else we'll be turned to icicles."

"Which way?" Gobber asked.

"Follow our tracks." Stoick motioned to the ground.

Eh… There's no tracks.

"So much for that idea." Gobber sighed.

Fishlegs's teeth chattered as he asked Stoick, "Sir? What do we do now?" All of the teens were now feeling the cold and shivering.

Marcus shivered. "I know they call me Frostbite and all, but even I can't withstand this." He said as he rubbed his arms to keep warm.

Stoick looked at the seven teens in concern and advised, "Everyone, come together."

Immediately all of them huddled together and tried to stay warm. A little apart from them, the dragons watched as their humans battled the cold. Toothless and Bolt looked at Hiccup and Marcus, nodded and growled to their fellow dragons, who all nodded in understanding.

The dragons stood on their hind legs and extended their wings, creating a shield to block out the snow with their wings.

"What are they doing?" Stoick wondered out loud.

Hiccup smiled along with Marcus. "They're protecting us." They both said at the same time.

"It's their natural instinct." Astrid added with a smile.

Then the dragons blew out a few fireballs to keep everyone warm. While the humans were safe, the animals weren't. Toothless and Bolt saw the lamb and chickens they had helped earlier and bounded over to them. Gently, they nudged the animals into their little huddle. And eventually, _all _the animals joined.

"Finally. Peace between animals and dragons at last." Marcus sighed.

Stoick looked at Hiccup. "Your dragons are really something, son." He said proudly.

"Yeah, they are." Hiccup said, feeling proud of Toothless and all the other dragons as well.

The storm continued on well into the night and stopped just before dawn. Luckily for the little group of dragons, Vikings and farm animals, they were all safe. As the dragons shook the snow off their wings, Stoick looked at his son who smiled and along with Marcus, organized everyone into helping the animals get back to the village.

"They're back! And they're alright." Mulch said in relief amidst the cheering of the villagers as the group that had been missing entered the Great Hall with the animals.

"And the animals are alright too!" Bucket said happily.

Suddenly Mulch nudged Bucket. "Uh oh. Here come the dragons." He said warningly as Hookfang came in. To Mulch's surprise, the Monstrous Nightmare had the sheep on his back and gently let them down. In fact, all the animals were now comfortable with the dragons.

Hah… Guess dragons and animals _can _get along.

"Will you look at that." Mulch remarked in amazement.

Suddenly Astrid called out, "Hey, everyone!"

Hiccup and Marcus came in, each holding a chicken-and one newly laid egg.

**"The chickens are laying eggs again!"** Both friends shouted in unison, earning cheers from everyone.

"I was right. Chickens _do _lay eggs." Bucket grinned. Ah, Bucket…

Swift immediately rushed towards Marcus and nuzzled him. **"There you are! I was **_**so **_**worried about you!"**

"Hey there, Swift! Missed you too!" Marcus giggled.

As everyone celebrated, Hiccup and Marcus watched as the dragons curled protectively around the farm animals. The duo smirked at each other and high fived.

"Another job well done, my friend." Hiccup said.

"Indeed. Good thing too. I was close to gut the animals and eat them instead." Marcus replied. Though the last part was a joke.

"Marcus!"

"Kidding!"

_We have made our peace with the dragons when we could see that we could trust them._

_Imagine our surprise when we discovered they actually have instincts to protect us… All of us._

_Looks like life on Berk just got warmer even when a storm comes…_

* * *

_With Marcus, A day later_

"A… **Aachoo!**" Marcus sneezed.

Marcus is currently in his home in a blanket while the two dragons, Swift and Bolt, watched over him.

"Stupid cold…" The white haired boy sniffled.

Hiccup came in with something in his hand. "Hey, Marcus. Got something for you." He said.

"… That's not Gothi's brew, right?" Marcus asked.

"… No…?" Hiccup smiled nervously as he crept closer to Marcus, who had a look of horror.

"_**FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!"**_

* * *

**A/n: Finally! This took forever! Ugh, can't believe it's been **_**months **_**since I last updated this story! Anyway, just because I updated this doesn't mean it necessarily means I'm updating faster. I have other matters than fanfiction, you know. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it and for those who'd sit in their computers, check their favourite stories tab and see if this story had been updated, I thank you and salute you! Problem for me with writing nowadays is that I seem to lack motivation, really. I'm not saying it bores me, No! It's just that… Well, lack of motivation. That's all. Anyway, for the readers, Reviewers and Followers, I thank you! Please do keep doing what you're doing! Except the… Ignoring me part… That kind of thing scares. See you all in the next update of **_**Dragons: The Duo of Berk!**_


	4. In the eye of of the Typhoomerang

_When you're riding a dragon, Communication is the key._

When you're a dragon rider, living in a time of piece with too much free time on your hands, there's not a lot to do. Well, unless you're hiccup and/or one of his friends. We now see the seven riders with thier respective dragons in the forest of Berk doing some regular flight training.

"Follow me!" Hiccup commanded the others and led them through the trees. "Low-level evasive maneuvers! Come on, bud!" The one-legged boy said to his trusted and best draconic friend, Toothless the Night Fury(Who else?) and had the both of them zigzag through the trees.

"Ke." Marcus, the one-eyed boy, white haired boy and Hiccup's best human friend, huffed. He then turned his eye to Bolt the Skrill, his second draconic friend(Swift the Speed Stinger is obviously first). "Let's show them what we got, Bolt!" He whooped as the Skrill snorted and followed Hiccup and Toothless, maneuvering through the thick branches at speeds that rivalled Toothless' own.

_You almost have to know what the other is thinking to have an effective partnership._

Hiccup and Marcus, along with their dragons, got that down, of course. But for one particular rider and his dragon(I.E, Snotlout and Hookfang), things couldn't be anymore different...

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The Jorgenson boy yelled as Hookfang swooped into the trees like a lunatic. When they made it out, Snotlout was covered in branches and bruises.

"Are you trying to kill me?! We gotta go back, I think you missed a branch!" Snotlout yelled with anger at his dragon.

**"As you wish." **Hookfang snorted and made a beeline for the trees and came back out of them again.

"Got it..." Snotlout mumbled with a dumb expression on his face... and also a couple of twigs stuck in his nose.

_Also take in to account to have an open mind. Why? Because sometimes your dragon knows better than you._

Meanwhile, we go on to Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Both of them approached a fallen tree as their first obstacle.

"Stormfly, up!" Astrid commanded. However, Stormfly didn't obey, but instead dove down while throwing Astrid off her back. The blonde Shield Maiden screamed as she sailed over the tree and then safely landed back on her dragon.

"You were right, Stormfly. It was down, I almost died." Astrid breathed out in relief.

**"I'm always right." **Stormfly crooned.

"Almost died? I _would've _died." Snotlout stated as he flew alongside Astrid amd taking out the nose-intruding twigs.

"That's a good look for you." Astrid complimented(?), prompting Snotlout to place a twig he was about to toss away back into his nose... He looked even more dumber than before.

"Say... Where's Fishlegs?" Marcus asked Hiccup, not spotting the husky rider and his equally husky Gronckle dragon. It was surprising to Marcus since he was pretty confident he could locate the two as long as they're nearby.

"Has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked the other riders.

"I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut replied as she rode on Barf, the other half that made up the Hideous Zippleback dragon. Tuffnut, who sat on Belch, didn't seem all that interested in the conversation.

Groaning, Hiccup and Marcus backtracked to search for the missing members.

"One large Viking teen with an equally large female dragon. How hard is it to keep track of that?" Marcus grumbled as his one good eye scanned the trees.

"Marcus! That's not a nice thing to say!" Hiccup reprimanded his friend at the offending sentence. Marcus replied with a shrug.

They then found Meatlug the Gronckle stuck in a tree and Fishlegs stuck in another one as well.

"There you are, Fishlegs. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything... Okay, I crashed. There, I said it." Fishlegs said sheepishly, his rear end facing the human duo and their dragons.

Hiccup and Marcus grumbled something inaudible under their breath and started to grab on Fishlegs' legs and pulled as hard as they could...

They only succeeded on removing the boy's pants.

"_Er... Oops?_" The duo said awkwardly as they looked away.

"And there goes my dignity." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Yep, you're really stuck." Marcus commented, crossing his arms.

Looking at Toothless, Hiccup got an idea. "I think I know how to get you down, but you have to stay perfectly still." He told Fishlegs who, at this point, could only comply.

"Oh..." Marcus quickly catched on. "Good luck with that." Marcus then got on Bolt, planning on freeing Meatlug as well.

"Why? What're you gonna do?" Fishlegs asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Careful, bud. He's not wearing any pants." Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

Unfortunately, Fishlegs heard that. "Wait, What does my lack of pants have to do wi-?!" Fishlegs was cut off when Toothless fired a weak plasma blast at Fishlegs' posterior causing the boy to yelp and fall off the tree and into the bushes.

"Thank you." The husky blond Viking teen said to Hiccup who was looking away while holding Fishlegs' pants up for him. Fishlegs then quickly took it and placed it back where it belonged.

"Now what are we gonna do about Meat-?!" Hiccup was cut off by the sound of, ***KZZZRRRTTT!***, and Meatlug falling into the ground.

"Me and Bolt saved Meatlug!" Marcus proclaimed as he and Bolt and landed onto the ground.

"-lug." Hiccup finished. "How did this happen" He asked Fishlegs who started twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I don't know! I was just flying along, taking notes on the flora and fauna... Typical guy stuff." Fishlegs explained while Marcus was nodding his head in agreement.

Hey, he's gotta find ingredients for his homemade healing ointments.

"And something weird jumped out of the bushes! It was like... A flaming squirrel!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

_"A what?" _The duo asked dubiously.

"Or a chipmunk." Fishlegs tried again.

The duo and their dragons stared at him.

"Or some other flammable rodent?" Fishlegs said helplessly.

Still staring...

"I don't know, okay?! It scared us! Isn't that enough for you?!" Fishlegs yelled with annoyance and got back on Meatlug then left.

"Did you hear that, guys? A flaming squirrel!" Hiccup said in disbelief as he got on Toothless.

"I could make a flaming squirrel." Marcus remarked as he got on Bolt.

"Not the point, Mar-?!" Hiccup was about to fly off with Toothless but was interrupted by something that was covered in flames flew past in front of them which caused Toothless to skid to a halt thereby resulting in Hiccup being dismounted off of Toothless and crashing to the ground.

"What the heck?! Did you see that?!" Hiccup asked the three.

"Yep! Small and in flames. Thhat was almost hilarious, by the way." Marus replied. Hiccup threw a pebble at him.

Marcus got off of Bolt and helped Hiccup up. They then looked around to find the "flaming squirrel".

"Hey, Hiccup. Take a look at this." Marcus called out as he spotted a small natural alcove that housed their "flaming squirrel".

Hiccup quickly came over and saw what it was. "Huh. Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel or any dragon that I've ever seen before." Hiccup stated.

The creature in question was a small dragon with orange wings and massive horns on both side of its slightly large and white colored head. It sported a third horn at the top of its snout.

"Must be a new species." Marcus said, blinking his eye.

"Hey, little guy. Who are you?" Hiccup sofly asked as he cautiously approached the little dragon.

But Toothless, for some reason, sudden;y butted in, looking unhappy. "Whoa! Settle down, big fella!" Hiccup chided the Night Fury.

Bolt snorted at his "rival's" behavior.. **"What's gotten into you? It's just a hatchling, according to the scent I'm picking up."**

Toothless growled. **"Shut up! This just smells of trouble!"**

"I've never seen anything like him." Hiccup remarked.

"Uh... Hello? New species, remember?" Marcus replied, lightly slapping Hiccup in the back of the hea d.

"Right, right." Hiccup said as he rubbed the part of his head where Marcus slapped. Toothless and Bolt then decided to take a look at this new dragon.

Bolt snorted in a rather smug fashion. **"Doesn't look that threatening to me."**

Toothless just growled at it. **"Who are you, little hatchling?!"**

"You're not helping." Hiccup told Toothless. "Okay, why don't we show him we're a friend, shall we?" He suggested before Toothless suddenly pulled him away and tried to get him to leave.

"Wha?! Hey, Toothless! What's gotten into you?!" Hiccup yelped as he tried to get Toothless to let go.

Marcus rolled his eye and looked towards the wary young dragon. "Ignore them. They're just having an argument." He told the little dragon who huddled against the rocks.

"Hey, hey. You look just. Why don't you come out, huh? No one's gonna harm you, I promise." Marcus said with a soft and gentle smile as he took out a sprig of dragon nip. The dragon growled and snapped at it suspiciously.

**"No! Won't trick me, human!" **The little dragon growled at Marcus.

"Now, now. No need to get snappy. It's just a little dragon nip." Marcus reassured the young dragon. The dragon took a cautious sniff at it before eating the sprig of dragon nip. It chirped happily and jumped into Marcus' arms.

**"Nice human~." **The young dragon, rather naive due to its young age, crooned, nuzzling its head in Marcus's chest. Bolt made a dragon equivalent of a cough.

Hiccup was still fending off Toothless. "Stop it, bud! This is rather unbecoming of you!" Hiccup stated as Toothless was rather persistent on not letting Hiccup near the new dragon.

Such display frightened the new and young dragon causing it to dig its talon into Marcus' tunic. "Pain! Pain, pain and more pain!" The one-eyed boy yelped.

"Don't worry. I'll hold him." Hiccup offered, carefully taking the dragon from the pained Marcus who carefully handed the small and young dragon, much to the small dragon's chagrin.

"Come on, let's go. We'll fix you right up." Hiccup told the dragon as he walked towards the direction of the village.

"Can I at least stop by my house to get some ointments? I think its claws went through my tunic." Marcus asked, following Hiccup.

Toothless growled at the new dragon as it was carried away by the duo. **"I just know that little brat's gonna be trouble!"**

Bolt snorted and made a dragon equivalent of laughter. **"Ha! I get it, you're afraid the little hatchling's gonna take your human's attention away from you! That's a new one!"**

**"Shut up, Bolt!" **Toothless roared as he and Bolt went after the duo.

* * *

_At the Academy_

The moment the duo brought their new little friend to the academy(Not before stopping by Marcus' house), their friends immediately crowded around them.

"This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!" Fishlegs exclaimed, eager to find out whatever secrets lie before them.

"Not gonna feel very hyped once those talons poke you." Marcus grumbled, scratching the itches caused by several patches of ointment. The little dragon was rather adamant on being carried by Marcus for reasons that eluded the duo. While it had not problems of being carried by Hiccup, it wouldn't go two to three minutes without jumping out of Hiccup's ar ms and clinging onto Marcus(which resulted in those really sharp talons diggin int this tunic and poking his fleshy body).

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Tuffnut commented upon laying his eyes on the young dragon.

"We have no idea what its capable of! There's no telling what its capable of!" Fishlegs exclaimed in awe as Hiccup lowered it to the ground.

Tuffnut then stooped to the dragon's level and commanded, "Flame! Do it!", which the dragon decided to jump and latch onto his nose.

"Ah! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Tuffnut yelped as he tried to shake it off his face. Ruffnut quietly snickered at her twin's misfortune until Tuffnut managed to get the little dragon off and it then went after her.

"Oh, that is funny!" Tuffnut remarked, watching his sister's struggle.

"Come on, you guys! This is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him! He's hurt!" Hiccup sternly told them.

_"He's hurt?" _Tuffnut and Marcus repeated, the former rubbing his swollen nose while the latter was still scratching the itch of the ointment off.

Meanwhile, the young dragon then made its way to Marcus and raised its wings to the teen. Marcus was confused at the action. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I think he wants you to carry him, Marcus." He told Marcus.

"... Do I have to?" Marcus whined while the little dragon was still gesturing to Marcus to carry him.

Hiccup glared at him, causing Marcus to sigh and carefully pick up the young dragon who crooned and nuzzled the teen's chest.

The display made a pretty awkward yet cute sight since Marcus was slightly struggling to make sure that both him and the young dragon weren't hurt.

Hiccup shook his head. "Anyway, where was I? Oh right, he's just scared. He'll settle down. Look, He's even growing fond of Marcus." He reassured the other dragon riders.

"Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know _what _he'll do." Fishlegs piped in.

"Well, _somebody's_ gotta take home." Astrid chimed in, directing her sentence to everyon else. At those words, Everyone except for Hiccup and Marcus stepped back.

Marcus then removed the young dragon and handed him to Hiccup. "Well, as much as I would _love _to house the little guy, I already have _two _dragon mouths to feed so _I _can't be the one to take him home." Marcus said.

"But he clearly likes you!" Hiccup protested as he held the _slightly _saddened young dragon.

"No. Swift and Bolt can already eat a lot. I simply can't feed another one." Marcus said in a tone finality. His eye then narrowed at nothing for a bit. "Which reminds me, I gotta go hunting for Swift and Bolt's food for the next week." He said as he swiftly left the academy.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the young dragon. "Well, little guy, Here's your somebody." He said.

The young dragon chirped at him. **"Does Big brother not like me?"**

Toothless and Bolt widened their eyes. _**"Big Brother?!"**_

* * *

_At the Haddock household_

Stoick was not exactly too keen on keeping another dragon at home with them. "No, no, no! He's not staying here! I've got a one-dragon limit!" Stoick gruffly told Hiccup as he prepared to make fire.

"Oh, come on! He's not even a big dragon to begin with! Think of him more like... A flaming squirrel!" Hiccup tried to convince his father.

"Don't want one of those either!" Stoick flatly said as he placed the last log in the fire and turned to Toothless.

"Toothless, what are you waiting for?" Stoick asked expectantly. Toothless prepared to light the fire. But just as he did so, their new draconic house guest decided to do the honors and lit the fireplace with his flame.

**"I did it! Yay!" **cheered the little dragon.

Toothless can only stare in shock. **"Wha...?"**

"Looks like you've been torched." Stoick remarked, making the Night Fury make a dragon equivalent of a scowl.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"That's his name now, by the way. Torch." The burly chief added as he went over to his son and petted the new dragon.

"So... He can stay?" Hiccup asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, we can't throw him out now! We just named him!" Stoick told his son as he went to cook dinner for him and his son.

Later, Hiccup prepared a large basket of fish for Toothless and a platter of one fish for the newly named Torch. "Okay, a hundred for you." He said, referring to Toothless. "And one for you." He continued, referring to Torch. "There you go, boys. Your first supper together." The auburn haired boy told them as he went and joined his father for dinner.

Toothless hungrily smacked his lips. **"Finally! Time to eat~!" **He only took his eyes for a moment before looking down, only to find that his share of the food had already been consumed by none other than the young dragon, Torch. **"Wha...?! Why, you...!" **He growled at the little dragon, who smiled as innocently as he could. _How _the young dragon managed to consume all that fish under the small amount of time he looked away will forever remain a mystery to him but he was too angry to care about that.

_**"Hiccup! **_**He ate my fish!" **Toothless whined, trying to get his human's attention. He succeeded but Hiccup just went there to clean up.

"Whoa, Toothless! You're pretty hungry, aren't you, bud?" Hiccup said cheerfully, oblivious to his partner's plight.

Toothless groaned and just followed Hiccup as he carried Torch upstairs to sleep. "Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep." Hiccup told Torch, setting down a small slab of stone on a corner of Toothless' own rock slab bed.

Which was _way _bigger than Torch's rock bed which, to the young dragon's opinion, was totally unfair!

Torch at least tried the bed that Hiccup had set up for him, but decided to settle on Toothless' more comfortable and larger bed. **"Hope you don't mind~. I like big beds." **said the small and young dragon. Toothless, of course, was having none of that and grabbed the little brat(in his opinion) and flung him back to his assigned bed. Which proved rather futile since the moment he turned around, the little dragon was back in his bed once more.

**"... How?!" **Toothless stared at Torch in disbelief.

"Aw, look at that! He's made himself at home! Toothless, you don't mind sharing a bed tonight, do you?" Hiccup asked his dragon friend. Toothless snorted in response and decided to sleep on one of ceiling beams instead.

Torch then curled up on the Night Fury's original bed and fell asleep. **"Nighty, Night~!"**

**"Damn little thief." **Toothless grumbled.

"Hope he sleeps. He hardly ate." Hiccup said with worry.

Toothless snorted indignantly. _"**He **_**hardly ate?! I didn't eat anything!" **The Night Fury snarled in annoyance.

"And you? Go to sleep." Hiccup plainly told Toothless as he climbed into bed. Begrudgingly, Toothless got settled and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

_With Marcus_

While all that was happening, Our white haired and one eyed dragon rider teen was busy in the forest collecting food for his dragon friends back at home. "Collecting foods~. Even though I'm really tired right now~." Marcus sang in an almost tired voice as he wandered around the forest.

It was then at that moment, He heard a loud roar. An _angry _loud roar. His eye widened, fully alert. "Great. Now I gotta worry about wild dragons." Marcus sighed as he shifted his basket that he had used to store up fish and some mutton meat he had bough earlier.

"Should I...?" Marcus debated with himself if he should check it out.

He then heard the distant sound of flames being unleashed somewhere in the forest. "Okay... Maybe I _should _investigate. If the situation is out of control, I could just run away." and with that logic, he dropped his basket and ran towards the direction where he had heard those sounds.

After a while of running, he stopped when the sounds of the roar and smell of fire was strong. _'This is where me and Hiccup found that little dragon.' _Marcus thought to himself, recognizing the part of the forest he had found. _'But where's the-?!' _

His thoughts were interrupted when a fire ball that he barely evaded flew past him. He had barrel rolled out of the hiding spot he used and into the large burnt opening. A growl was heard right above him, as well as a large shadow towering over him. Marcus stood up, gulping nervously as he did so. _'Please don't be an angry dragon, please don't be an angry dragon.' _He repeated that plea as he turned around to face the large dragon.

To his surprise, he found an almost exact replica of the young dragon he and Hiccup found earlier this morning. The only difference was the colour and... their size. Its piercing glare froze Marcus in his tracks. "Y-you wouldn't happen to be s-somewhat related to that small dragon me and my friends found, w-wouldn't you?" He asked the massive dragon before him while chuckling nervously.

The large dragon then growled and lowered its head to Marcus and started sniffing him. Marcus, with all his training with Hiccup and the others, knew that he should stay perfectly still so tha-?!

The large dragon's eyes widened as if it had found something it didn't like and roared angrily towards Marcus, its wings flaring widely as it prepared to breathe fire on Marcus' small form.

-Unless that happens in which case he should _totally _run like a crazed maniac. He turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "I'm sorry!"

**"You! You have my baby's scent! Where did you take him?!" **The massive dragon screeched as it gave chase to the white haired teen.

"I have no idea what you're saying but I'm assuming you want to burn me alive so I'll just run away from you!" Marcus shrieked as he dodged another fire ball being shot at him. He was trying to loose the giant dragon in the thick trees since he knew it wouldn't be able to fit there.

He was successful, at least. He looked back to see the dragon seemingly give up on its pursuit. He breathed out a sigh in relief as he walked back to the direction where he left his basket, hoping that no wild animal had gotten to i-?!

A fire ball landed a couple of meters away from him. "Oh come on! Have some sense, you'll start a forest fire!" He screamed as he broke into a run.

Guess it didn't gave up on its pursuit after all.

_'This is gonna be one long night.' _Marcus thought to himself as he ran away from the angry dragon. One last thought occured to him before he simply just ran. _'I gotta tell Hiccup about this!'_

* * *

_Next morning_

Everyone, save for Marcus, was gathered in the Dragon Academy, eager(some more or less) to learn the secrets they could find with Torch.

"Alright, Torch. Let's figure out what you are." Hiccup said as he gently placed the young dragon on the table in the middle of the arena.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species... learning all about it!" Fishlegs exclaimed, his hype going to the max.

"Wait, _learning_?" Tuffnut said in disbelief. "No thanks." Ruffnut added.

"There's _nothing_ in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." Hiccup stated as he flipped through the Book of Dragons.

"We even get to determine what it's _called_. Heh, that is... That's a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Fishlegs said in awe

"I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it!" Snotlout proclaimed.

Astrid got out a measuring tape to measure the length of Torch's wings. "Twenty inches for the wings." She reported.

"That's a big wingspan." Hiccup remarked.

"Big Wing! Big Span...! _Big-Wing-Span_!" Snotlout shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

"May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs inquired as he stepped forward to Torch and held up a piece of parchment.

Torch eyed the parchment curiously and then used his razor-sharp talons to shred the piece of paper to literal pieces.

"Look at these talons... They're razor-like!" Fishlegs commented

"Sharp-Claw! Razor-Feet! _Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet_!" Snotlout was really adamant on the name thing as he was making claw impressions with his arms.

"Hold on. Is he serious?" Tuffnut asked his twin who just nodded.

Fishlegs leaned over to Hiccup and whispered, "You know what's next, don't you?"

Hiccup just stared at him in. "No. Not really."

"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels..." Fishlegs added.

Hiccup was still confused.

Fishlegs then decided to finish his sentence. "The Eel-Reaction-Test!"

Fishlegs then took an eel from a covered basket and held it up. All the other dragons that were present shrieked and backed away at the sight of the dead but still disgusting serpent... Thing. Torch, however, just stared at it for a bit before sniffing it and, much to everyone's surprise, ate it. Everyone gaped at the young dragon who licked his lips in delight.

**"Tasty eel..." **crooned the young Torch.

"He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs exclaimed in surprise.

"Eel Eater! Come on, that's perfect." Snotlout tried to convince the others but was unsuccessful. Big time.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, has there ever been a Dragon who wasn't afraid of-."

"Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend." Fishlegs happily stated, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulders.

Torch chirped as Hiccup gently lifted him up. "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind." He said, grinning at the small dragon.

Torch, however, was sniffing the air and looking around as if searching for something... Or to be more specific, _someone._ **"Where's human big bro?"**

The other dragons balked at that. **_"Who?!"_**

They then moved on to the next part, which was pretty important since... Well, he's a dragon with wings so... Should be obvious.

"Now we need to get him to fly." Fishlegs stated.

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly? Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud!" Hiccup called out to his partner who was seated on a sea stack above the academy.

But, to Hiccup's surprise, Toothless just glanced at Torch before huffing and turning away.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out again but only got the same response. "Okay, maybe Marcus cou-? Wait, has anyone seen Marcus?" Hiccup asked, noticing the white haired teen's absence. _'Weird. He' never misses out on meetings. Even if he was slightly tired.'_

"Hahaha! So much for the dragon trainer." Snotlout mocked and got on Hookfang. "We've got this!" He proclaimed.

"Watch and learn!" Snotlout said. In response to that, Hookfang then took off to the sky at top speeds.

_"Hookfang!" _Snotlout screamed with gright as the Monstrous Nightmare flew about like a crazed dragon around the are. They flew past Toothless who didn't even bat an eye in response before coming back to the arena.

"Okay, your turn. Don't think you have to live up to that." A woozy Snotlout told Torch as he stumbled around aimlessly, the world spinning really fast in his perspective.

Torch then got on the ground. But, much to everyone's surprise, didn't take off but instead started circling the floor.

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think something's wrong." Astrid replied, a bit worried.

"Aw man, we broke him!" Tuffnut groaned.

"Maybe he can't fly?" Hiccup guessed.

Torch, being the little brat that's filled with surprises he is, proved them wrong when he started emitting embers from his mouth, slowly rose up to the air and proceeded to fly around the arena in circles while still emitting sparks. The teens watched in awe as Torch steadily gained speed, circling the entire arena before coming back to the center and landed back on the ground

"You... are one incredible little dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed as Torch jumped into his arms.

They then took notice of the Academy floor.

"Whoa... Look at that burn mark!" Ruffnut pointed at the cyclone-like burn mark on the ground. "Look at _this_ burn mark!" Tuffnut added, holding up his singed hand.

"Did you see how he flew? He spun like... like a typhoon!" Fishlegs said in awe.

"And he came back just like a boomerang!" Astrid chimed in.

"Hot-Spinner! Flaming-Combacker!" Snotlout tried again as the world finally stopped spinning in his eyes. Honestly, now he's just running out of ideas.

No." Fishlegs stopped the Jorgenson boy as he came up with an _awesome _name for Torch's species.

_"Typhoomerang."_

_'That's a fitting name.' _Was what everyone generally thought

"Typhoomerang...? Nah, I don't get it." Snotlout stated.

Well... Almost everyone, it seems.

The moment was then interrupted by the sounds of panting and hurried footsteps. Everyone's eyes turned towards the source of the sounds to find...

A very disheveled looking Marcus at the Academy gates. He was holding one hand up on the walls to support his quivering knees while panting heavily. He had dirt smudged on some parts of him, burns adorn his tunic along with some bruises on the exposed skin of his body.

"Marcus! What happened to you?!" Hiccup shrieked in worry as he ran over to his injured friend.

"You look like you just got chased by a dragon." Snotlout remarked.

"I... Ubwagh...! Dibuh..." Marcus sputtered incoherently. Unfortunately for the already injured teen, Torch caught sight of him and chirped. The young dragon then rushed towards Marcus and tackled him. _"Oof!" _was the last sound Marcus made before falling onto the ground and finally losing consciousness.

"Crap! Everyone, let's get Marcus to a healing hut!" Hiccup commanded as he got Torch off of Marcus. Everyone complied and carried the unconscious Makker out of the arena.

* * *

_Later_

"Ohhhh..." Marcus groaned as his eye fluttered open. He was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar roof over his head. "This isn't my house..." Marcus mumbled before getting up.

"Hey there, Marcus. You feeling alright?" Well, that voice was familiar to him. It's Hiccup's voice.

"I feel like I crashed into a house, does that count?" Marcus replied, not really sure whether his reply was from sarcasm or the splitting headache he was having right now.

"Right. Okay, Marcus, what happened to you? You were covered in bruises, dirt and burns when you were examined. Not to mention, dehydrated." Hiccup inquired.

Marcus groaned. "Give me a moment, will you? My head feels like that one time where I snuck off some of those weird smelling bottles." He replied, covering his face with his hands.

"Anyway, Torch is here to see you. He wouldn't leave you alone for some reason." As Hiccup finished his sentence, a chirp was heard at the foot of the bed Marcus was occupying.

"Torch...? You mean the little guy we found?" Marcus inquired, removing his hands from his face.

"Yep."

Marcus' eye widened, the memories coming back to him. "Oh no! We gotta get him out of here before-?!" He couldn't finish due to the sharp jab of pain in his sides as he grunted.

"Before what?" Hiccup asked.

"Before hs mother comes around, thinking we stole her baby, and burns the whole forest and village down!" Marcus yelled, clutching his sides and removing the sheets that covered his body.

"Mother...? Wait, you saw Torch's mother?" Hiccup asked as Torch just chirped.

"Gah..." Marcus moaned as he took note of the several bandages that wrapped around his body. "Yeah, I did. I was out gathering food last night when I heard her roars across the forest. She sounded _really _pissed, by the way. Chased me all night and I had to maneuver past trees, rocks and the fireballs she was throwing ate. I managed to lose her when I smudged some mud onto myself and hid long enough for her to give up." Marcus explained as he got off the bed.

Hiccup contemplated on that. "So that's why Toothless was acting like that. He was trying to tell me something!" Hiccup[ said as realization dawned to him.

"Toothless?" Marcus asked in confusion.

"You were out for the whole day we found you. Toothless started acting strange and suddenly tried to get rid of Torch. I stopped him with Gobber's help and I led him back to the house where he, hopefully, couldn't do any more damage. I then brought Torch here since he seems really adamant on visiting you." Hiccup explained, handing Marcus a tunic.

"Hah... Guess Toothless was onto something, eh Hiccup?" Marcus remarked as he put on the handed tunic.

"Yeah... Man, I feel so stupid! I should've listened to Toothless!" Hiccup groaned as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it. You couldn't have known. It's not like we speak dragon, you know." Marcus replied and felt Torch climb onto his back.

Torch chirped. **"Big Brother! You're okay!"**

Marcus chuckled as the young dragon playfully climbed on the top of his head. He balanced his head, making sure to not let the young dragon fall(despite Torch being heavier than he looks). "You'r a handful, kid. I'll give you that. But I think its time you go back to your mom."

Torch beamed at the mention of his mother. **"Mom's here?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" **Urged the little dragon.

And with that, the duo along with Torch went to get Toothless back at the Haddock household.

Once they reached the place, Hiccup saw Toothless on the roof, overlooking the forest. "Hey there, bud." Hiccup greeted sheepishly to the Night Fury, no doubt upset with Hiccup's lack of trust.

Toothess looked down at them but only snorted as his eyes narrowed towards Torch. **"Well, if it isn't the little cause of my problems. _Torch._"**

**"Hiya! Big bro said Mom's here! So we went to get you!" **Torch chirped in a cheerful fashion.

_**"Really?" **_Toothless snorted with mock interest as he rolled his eyes and jumped down the roof and landed in front of them. **"I suppose this is where I say _'I told you so' _and where you start apologizing?" **He inquired to Hiccup with a one draconic eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Toothless. I was a jerk that didn't listen to what you have to say. You know better than me when it comes to other dragons and I should'v listened to you rather than outright ignoring you. Will you forgive me, bud?" Hiccup apologized as he held his arms towards Toothless.

Toothless huffed but, nonetheless, accepted. **"Apology accepted. I expect two barrels of fish when this is all over." **Toothless accepted Hiccup's invitation of forgivness and nuzzled his rider.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup smiled.

After that moment of forgiveness, Hiccup and Marcus, along with Torch who clung on the latter's back, got on Toothless and took off to the forest/

"You sure you're okay, Marcus?" Hiccup asked with concern for his human friend.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Don't worry about me." Marcus reassured him.

As they flew over the forest, they spotted the place where they first found Torch.

"There! That's where I found Torch's mother!" Marcus pointed to the scorched ground with a burn mark similar to the one Torch made back at the arena.

Toothless then descened onto the ground. Once they landed, they got off of Toothless. Hiccup was shocked at the amount of destruction. "This looks exactly like the one Torch made."

Marcu sniffed the air, his trained senses for hunting helping in his effort. "She was just here recently. The scent of fire is still strong." He commented.

"Right. Let's just leave Torch here and-?!" Hiccup was cut off when a large shadow suddenly appeared and towered over them.

"Not again..." Marcus whispered through gritted teeth as he turned to face the furious mother.

**"Where is my baby?!" **Screeched the adult Typhoomerang, her rage nearly reaching its peak.

Toothless snarled at the mother. **"He's here with us. Now take him and stop with the forest burning and loud roars!"**

"Hey, girl... We got your son right here." Marcus said as he took Torch off his back and placed him on the ground.

Torch looked up to his mother. **"Hi, mom! I was just hanging out with my new friends and new Big brother!" **Greeted the young Tpihoomerang, oblivious to his mother's rage.

**"I thought I told you to stay away from humans! You could've been hurt! I feared the worst when I couldn't find you where I left you!" **Scolded the adult Tpyhoomerang to Torch. She was at least happy nothing happened to her son, that was a relief! She might'v started burning down the forest and that nearby village had she not found her son sooner!

**"But I was bored~! Besides, my new friends didn't hurt me at all! And big bro gave me some of that sweet grass you always told me about!" **Torch whined as he went over to his mother.

_**'You call being an annoying little brat playing?' **_Toothless grumbled in his thoughts.

As Torch was about to leave with his mother, he paused his movements before rushing towards Hiccup and Marcus then gave the duo a hug, to which they both tried their hardest not to flinch.

They were once again reminded on how sharp Torch's talons are.

"**Bye, Hiccup! Bye, big bro!"** Torch waved goodbye as he got on his mother's back.

**"Thank you for keeping my son safe." **Torch's mother said to the three before taking off.

Hiccup, Marcus and Toothless breathed out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with." Hiccup stated as he got on Toothless.

"You said it." Marcus agreed, getting on Toothless as well.

Together, the three then went back to the village and explained why Torch wasn't around anymore to the others. Later that night, at the Haddock household, Stoick was cooking some stew together with Gobber who was playing his pan pipes.

Hiccup was sitting on a chair, feeding Toothless fish... There were also two barrels of fish, all for Toothless to feast on. Marcus and Bolt just decided to come along since Bolt thought he could get some food since they had yet to get more food because... You know, chased by an angry mother and everything.

"Ah, I wrote this just for the occasion." Gobber said as he finished his tune from his pan pipes.

"I should've known you were just trying to protect e. That's what you do." Hiccup smiled at Toothless. That's when Toothless decided to give Hiccup a regurgitated half of a fish for Hiccup who tuned a bit green. "And then you do that." The boy sighed.

**"Consider this a lesson for you. Always trust your partner." **Toothless smirked as he horked down more fish.

Bolt laughed. **"I really can't blame the human since you were acting like a dragon whose mate was being stolen from him."**

Toothless roared at the Skrill. **"I was not!"**

_Communication between dragon goes both ways._

Hiccup and Toothless, along with Marcus and Bolt, can be seen racing throught the forest.

**"I told you! I wasn't acting like that!" **Toothless roared, trying to get ahead of Bolt.

**"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Night Fury!" **Bolt teased as he kept up with the Night Fury.

_Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well._

The four of them soon arrived at the spot where Torch's mother left a giant cyclone-like burn mark on the ground. Now, however, it was filled with flowers at the arrangement of the mark.

_Because sometimes what the dragon wants to say is what you really need to here._

"Come on, Hiccup! One more lap!" Marcus challenged.

"Again, Marcus? You know I'm going to win!" Hiccup laughed as the dup and their dragons raced again for another lap.

* * *

**A/n: Surprise, surprise! Bet you didn't think this story's gonna take a different route! I gotta admit, I didn't really think about it either until I decided to make my little OC here a bit more involved... Nor did I know what the hell I was thinking when I made Torch think of Marcus as 'Big Brother'. But oh well, It's my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want... Within reason, I suppose. And Torch _is _kind of young so... Anyway, so sorry about the long time it took to update. Anyway, Bye bye~!**


	5. A Skrill and His Human

"Alright, you big lug, what's up?"

It had been a normal day at Berk. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and dragons are flying. Truly, it's the start of a, hopefully, ueventful day.

"Hey, Bolt. Come on, you know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you."

Really, not even the Dragon Academy was active, meaning there should be no dragon related shenanigans to happen today.

"Partner~. Hello, anyone in there?"

Even Mildew didn't show up to complain, which honestly surprised a lot of people.

"Okay... It's obvious you're not in the mood to even look at me at the moment... I'll just leave, I guess."

So _wh__y _can't one certain Skrill relax today? Bolt had recently been rather deep in thought, making him more submissive to anything Marcus wanted him to do. He wasn't even in the mood to race against Toothless!

It got to the point where even the twins felt like something's not right with the Skrill.

While the other riders(Minus Snotlout) and dragons expressed slight concern, none were more concerned than Marcus, Swift, and Toothless(Hiccup also expressed quite a lot of concern but he's not exactly important in this chapter to be listed).

Swift, the former Alpha Speed Stinger, approached the larger dragon. **"You know Marcus left through the door, right?" **He remarked. He only recieved a low growl from the Skrill as a response.

Swift sighed. **"Look, anyone can tell that something's wrong with you. You haven't been at least talkative lately, you haven't tried to challenge Toothless into a race, and you haven't even been eating half of the amount you usually eat." **Listed the Speed Stinger, circling around the younger dragon.

**"... So?" **Bolt finally asked, but still didn't make movement.

**"_So_ it's very concerning! Do you have any idea how worried Marcus is with your recent ****behaviour?!" **Swift scolded the Skrill.

At the mention of Marcus' name, Bolt shifted a bit. **"Marcus Makker..." **He growled out the name.

_**"What **_**is wrong, Bolt?" **Swift growled, narrowing his eyes at the Skrill.

**"Nothing." **Bolt replied.

**"It doesn't _look _like nothing." **Swift argued.

**"It's none of your business." **Bolt retorted, his eyes turning to glared at the Speed Stinger.

**"My business is the well being of this house's occupants since I'm older than you or Marcus." **Swift stated, answering Bolt's glare with his own.

**"Just shut up and back off, will you?!" **Bolt hissed, turning to face the smaller dragon completely.

**"I will not!" **Swift replied, holding his ground.

**"Fine! It's about Marcus! My problem's about that stupid human! There, happy?!" **Bolt finally admitted, turning away and gnashing his teeth

**"Why?" **Swift asked, reigning in his irritation.

**"It's about what Toothless said awhile back." **Bolt explained as he recalled the events.

* * *

_Flashback~_

_A couple of days ago, Hiccup and Marcus, along with their respective dragons were taking a break after another one of their races. The two humans were busy with their own little talks as were Toothless and Bolt._

**_"I told you! We won that_**_ **lap!" **__Toothless hissed at his 'rival'._

**_"No way! I made it first!" _**_Bolt snarled, butting his head against the Night Fury._

**_"No you didn't!"_**_ Toothless growled, pushing back Bolt._

**_"One-finned Night light!" _**_Bolt insulted, pushing back at Toothless._

**_"Overgrown thunder cloud!"_**_ Toothless shot back._

**_"You and your human couldn't possibly win against me!" _**_Bolt retorted._

**_"At least I have a stronger bond with mine than yours!" _**_Toothless shot back._

**_"What?!"_**_ Bolt roared, actually pulling himself away._

**_"You heard me! Your and Marcus don't have a strong bond with each other, unlike me and Hiccup's!" _**_Toothless accused, catching the Skrill off guard._

_An awkward silence took over for a moment._

_**"You know what? That was a low blow and completely immature of me. So-?!"** Toothless was about to apologize but Bolt interrupted him._

_**"No... You're right. Sorry, I need to go... Somewhere."** Bolt stated before taking off._

_"**Hey, wait! I was about to say sorry!"** Toothless roared, fearing that he might've done something very bad. Well, of course he did something bad, he meant that something bad will happen as a result._

* * *

_Back to the present_

**"So you took off just like that?"** Swift asked as Bolt finished recalling the events.

**"Yes..."** Bolt sighed, his wings drooping a bit.

**"But why? I thought you and Marcus are-?!"** Swift was interrupted by Bolt.

**"No, we aren't! Admittedly, our meeting and eventual partnership wasn't all that great unlike that one-legged boy-!"**

**"Hiccup."**

**"Whatever! This relationship was simply nothing more than just an agreement and a way to settle my former curiosities"** Bolt hissed.

**"So you think that you bond with Marcus isn't as strong as Hiccup's with Toothless."** Swift summarized.

**"Yes! And as his rival, I cannot allow that!"** Bolt replied.

**"You didn't seem all that bothered bef-?"**

**"No! I cannot accept that!"** Bolt roared. **"It has to be more! Something like Marcus could always depend on me and I on him!"** The Skrill raged, pacing around.

**"So you're thinking like this because you don't want Toothless to have something you don't."** Swift accused, rather angry that the young dragon was doing something like this for selfish reasons.

Bolt paused a bit. **"... Yes? No, that's definitely the reason! I just don't want to look bad and ruin my reputation, that's all!"** Bolt stated, although a tiny part of himself didn't seem to accept such reasoning.

Swift rolled his eyes. **"Okay, since you're so adamant about this, then why don't you and Marcus go do... Something."** He suggested. Really, it's not like this was a thing he was experienced in. He's a leader(former) of a pack, not a 'babysitter', as humans say it.

**"You're _really_ helpful, you know that?"** Bolt remarked sarcastically.

**"Maybe you should go... Take him somewhere, then. I don't know, you should be the one thinking about this."** Swift replied.

Bolt _did _think about it. What could he possibly do to strengthen his bond with Marcus? Perhaps he should claw out his own right eye? That way, they could have something to relate...

Bolt snorted. As if, he's not _that_ desperate. Okay, self injury is out, obviously. How about gifting him some food? Nah, that's just stupid. It's too low, too overrated. Maybe... His eyes widened at his new plan.

**"That's it!"** It was such an ingenious idea(Obviously since Bolt thought about it)! **"I'll just grab Marcus, wherever he is, then get some time to to ourselves! Away from other dragons, or other humans! Just me and Marcus to work and strengthen our bond!"** Bolt accepted the idea he formed and the simple logic behind it, then immediately burst out of the door.

**"Seriously, what was that all about?"** Swift asked to no one in particular before shaking his head. **"Oh well. More fish for me."**

* * *

_With Marcus_

"I just don't know what's wrong with him. He hasn't been himself lately and, frankly, I'm getting even more worried." Marcus stated as he walked alongside Hiccup and Toothless.

**"I may have something to do with that..."** Toothless muttered with guilt. Ever since he had blurted out such an offensive thing to Bolt, he had been worried over his rival and guilty from his own stupid actions. When Bolt suddenly flew off, he had feared he might've done something wrong. Well, of course he did do something wrong, he meant something wrong that came as a result due to his action.

"Maybe he's just tired?" Hiccup guessed.

Marcus shook his head." He sleeps just fine, and I always give him the same amount of food, but he never finishes all of them." The one-eyed teen sighed.

"Well, if there's nothing physically wrong with him, maybe-?!" Hiccup was cut off when a dark purple blur landed in front of them. It was Bolt!

_**"Bolt?!" **_The two riders, and dragon, exclaimed in surprise as Bolt lifted his head and looked at Marcus.

**"You! You're coming with me!"** Bolt roared as he grabbed Marcus by the shoulders with his clawed feet before taking off.

"_Whoa!_ Bolt, what's going on?!" Marcus shrieked as he was carried in the air.

"As they disappeared, Hiccup turned to Toothless. "What was that all about?" He asked his Night Fury friend.

Toothless was just as confused as Hiccup. **"Well... He's in a better condition than I'd thought he was."**

* * *

_With Marcus and Bolt_

While Bolt was flying with Marcus in tow, the white haired teen was trying not to make a lot of movement since doing so could potentially make him fall to his death. Although he does trust Bolt in catching him, that really doesn't mean he's taking his chances. "Bolt, where are we going?!" He asked his partner, but was still ignored by the Skrill.

Marcus, seeing as Bolt is still unresponsive, just calmed his nerves down and stayed quiet. Maybe Bolt wanted to show him something. It was probably important since it was probably-?!

Bolt suddenly released Marcus from his hold, causing the rider to fall towards the ground.

_"Boooooooolt!" _Marcus screamed as he flailed his arms uselessly.

A couple of meters away from the ground, Bolt managed to catch Marcus, the teen falling exactly at his dragon's saddle. "Bolt! What's gotten into you?!" He yelled as he adjusted himself on his dragon's saddle.

**"I needed to carry you differently. Besides, you were supposed to trust me to catch you."** Bolt snorted, his flight unperturbed.

"Look, Bolt. I know I said I trust you, and everything, but _please _never do that again without my consent." Marcus said, before pausing to think about his words. "Unless the situation calls for such an action." He added.

After a while, they reached the destination Bolt wanted. Marcus jumped off of Bolt, and took a look at his surroundings. "This is..." Marcus' eye widened as Bolt growled from behind him.

Indeed! For it was...

The edge of a cliff above the vast ocean that surrounds Berk. Huh...

Bolt then used one of his talons on his wings to forcefully make Marcus face him and stared the teen in the eye... Because he only has one, of course. The sudden action of the Skrill had, understandably, confused Marcus. "What are you doing, Bolt?" He asked as they both stared at each other.

A few seconds later, Bolt gave up with whatever he was doing and turned away. **"This isn't working!"** The Skrill roared, stomping away.

"Hey, Bolt! Where are you going?!" Marcus asked, going after his partner.

**"_You're _what's wrong!"** Bolt roared. **"And me! Why is this so difficult?!"** The dragon decided to release his frustrations by firing lightning at the sky.

"Bolt, _please!_" Marcus begged, stepping in front of the frustrated dragon. "I don't know what's wrong, but I wanna help you!" He said, staring his partner straight in the eyes.

Bolt ceased his actions and gazed into Marcus' eye once more. The Skrill sighed and slackened the posture of his body. **"I give up."** He declared.

Marcus' eye softened. He then placed a hand on Bolt's snout. "Look, I can't promise you that I can find out whatever's bothering you, but when I do, you and I can fix it together, alright?" He offered, smiling as he did so.

Bolt snorted but didn't move away from the touch. **"Heh, I'll hold you on to that."**

Marcus then mounted himself on Bolt's saddle. "Come on, let's go to The Cove." He offered, earning an unimpressed look from Bolt. "I'm not feeling adventurous right now, alright? Look, let's just go."

Bolt snorted at the rider's unoriginal choice, but complied anyway.

* * *

_At the Cove_

It didn't really took long before the two partners found their destination. As they landed, Marcus hopped off of Bolt's back. "Ah, nothing like a small place with nothing but nature to accompany us, Eh, Bolt?" The one-eyed boy inquired.

Bolt snorted.** "Really boring. I'd prefer somewhere with more lightning storms."**

"I'll take that as a disagreement." Marcus sighed, sitting down on the ground. "So, mind telling me what's been bothering you lately?" He asked as Bolt positioned himself besides the rider.

Bolt rolled his eyes in response, as if Marcus just did something very stupid... Oh wait, he did.

"Right. Silly me." In hindsight, Marcus should really practice choosing his next words next time he talks to dragons. Or maybe he should look for a _dragon whisperer, _or a _sorcerer, _or something to help him understand dragons. Makes life _so _much easier in his opinion.

"So... This isn't going as well as I'd hoped." Marcus sighed after an awkward silence.

Bolt sighed as well. **"Yeah..."**

"The silence actually makes my scar itch a little for some reason." Marcus stated, scratching the area around his left eye... Well, he doesn't really _have_ a left eye anymore so it's more like the area around his left eye socket.

Bolt flinched at the mention. **"Sorry about that, by the way"** He crooned apologetically.

Marcus, knowing what the sound meant from past experience with Swift, quickly replied with, "Hey, hey! It's not your fault!.. Well, sort of." He scratched the back of is head as Bolt felt even more guilty. "Uh... What I mean is that you didn't really mean any serious intent by it." Bolt still didn't feel any better. Marcus growled under his breath at his pathetic attempts of consolation. "It was my own stupidity that got me this scar anyway. Besides, aside from the lack of complete vision, it looks kind of cool." He finished, tapping his eye patch.

Bolt got slightly better and smirked. **"Yeah! My parents once told me that scars attract good attention and means you're a good fighter!"** He puffed out his chest to prove a point. Not that he ever had scars, of course.

Marcus rolled his eye. "Oh, _now _you're acting like your usual self." He remarked, chuckling a bit.

**"Of course I am! There was nothing wrong with me to begin with!"** Bolt huffed, his face settling for a more confident look. **"It's just you after all."** He pointed out, using one of his talons to point at the rider.

"I get it. You're right, I'm wrong or... Something along those lines." Marcus laughed, playfully swatting away the Talon.

The mood around the two then lightened up, causing Bolt and Marcus to grow more at ease. The Skrill then took this opportunity to pester Marcus by re-positioning his swatted talon back into place, pointing at Marcus.

"Stop it, Bolt." Marcus requested, swatting the talon away once more. However, it remained in place.

Bolt smirked. **"Make me."**

Marcus, sensing that his dragon isn't gonna comply anytime soon, frowned and crossed his arms together. "I mean it, Bolt."

**"Do you now?"** The Skrill chuckled, gazing into Marcus' eye as a sort of challenge.

"Trust me, Bolt. You do _not _want me to force you." Marcus informed the smug dragon.

**"I'll believe it when I see it, human."** Bolt grinned.

"Fine! You asked for it!" Marcus accepted the unspoken challenge, and tackled the dragon with his, in comparison, small body. The action was met with futility as Bolt remained in place.

... At least, that's what Bolt thought would've happened. Imagine his surprise when Marcus actually managed to make him fall to the ground. The force behind the tackle wasn't really painful, but _damn _what was with that strength?! One would think that Marcus wouldn't be able to even budge someone as big as Bolt, but nope! Here was the mighty Skrill, tackled to the ground and staring wide eyed at the small human that caused his fall. Said human wore a confident and smug smirk on his face.

"Told you so, silly dragon." Marcus remarked, and then got off of Bolt who was still processing the events that just transpired.

**"Wha-?! How did-?! Did you just-?!"** Were the unintelligent replies of the bewildered dragon. Bolt then eventually got over his initial shock and got back on his clawed feet. He looked at Marcus with an almost incredulous expression before huffing and turning away.

"Aw~, Did I hurt your feelings, Bolt?" Marcus teased, his smirk never leaving his face.

**"No!... You just surprised me, that's all!"** Bolt huffed, refusing to even glance at Marcus' direction.

"Ah, come on, partner. I didn't push you that hard, did I?" Marcus teased even further, resting his hands on his hips in a sassy manner.

Bolt snorted.** "You were just lucky."** He will _not _succumb to this smug human's teasing. He's better than that. He's a Skrill, for Gods' sake!

Marcus laughed. "Come on, Bolt! Don't be like that!" He told the brooding dragon.

**"No. I am mad at you, stupid human."** Bolt growled, still rather peeved at the human for wounding his pride and dignity.

"Please~?" Now Marcus was just pleading while giving out a look that says _'Please forgive me for whatever I had done.', _while holding out his hand towards Bolt.

Bolt glanced a bit at the human before huffing.** "No. You're not gonna get off that easy, human."** The Skrill stated.

"I'll get you lots of mutton and fish. More than Swift, how's that, Bolt?" Marcus offered, still wearing that pleading look.

Bolt thought about that for a bit. He sighed, **"Fine. With an offer like that, you deserve at least _some _forgiveness."**, and then laid his snout on the rider's waiting hand.

Marcus grinned widely. "Yes! I knew you can't stay mad at me, Bolt!" He whooped as he gave Bolt a hug.

Bolt froze at the contact, unable to respond immediately. **"O-of course I won't stay mad at you! I'm your responsibility, after all!"** He huffed before pausing and thought about his words.** "No, wait! _You're _my responsibility! You depend on me!"**

Marcus, oblivious to his dragon's words, climbed onto Bolt's saddle. "Let's go back home, Bolt." He ordered.

Bolt huffed and immediately complied. On the way back, The Skrill had been having his own thoughts. He may not have bonded with Marcus the way his rival, Toothless, and his rider, Hiccup, did, but who cares? So what if he doesn't have a bond as strong as those two compared to him and Marcus? He could care less, he knew that Marcus trusted him. Why _should _he try and imitate someone else when he and Marcus already have their own kind of bond? One that surely means the respect of both rider and dragon(as if that earlier display of strength wasn't enough to earn it).

After all, Marcus was _his _human. His stupid, silly, but surprisingly-stronger-than-previously-anticipated, and cunning human.

_'Watch out, Night Fury! You and your rider can't possibly stand up to us!' _Bolt grinned, his sharp teeth showing through his grin.

* * *

_Later that night_

**"Mind telling me why you're sleeping like that?"** Swift growled.

To inform you what he is referring to, Bolt had insisted for Marcus to sleep beside him. Marcus didn't really understand what his dragon wanted, but Bolt was very persistent about it and forced Marcus to move out of his bed for tonight and lied on Bolt's side, then(much to Marcus' surprise) found himself very comfy and fell asleep peacefully. So when Swift saw that, he just had to know...

Totally not because he was slightly irritated because Marcus forgot to give a hug before sleeping. A hug that, mind you, Marcus _never _forgets to do every night. Except now.

**"If you must know, I'm still bonding with my human."** Was Bolt's confident reply.

Swift growled menacingly. **"I could hurt you in so many ways right now, but that would be immature of me."**

**"Glad you aren't."** Bolt replied as he gave the Speed Stinger a smirk before deciding to sleep along with his rider.

**"Younglings..."** Swift growled, but decided to leave the issue for another time and just rushed to Marcus' bed. **"At least I get to sleep on Marcus' bed."**

It took a couple of minutes for the former Alpha Speed Stinger to fall asleep due to missing Marcus' hug tonight.

* * *

**A/n: I don't know what went in my mind when I made this. I guess I just felt like giving a moment to these two. It's actually rather short, compared to the chapters in this story. Anyway, this is merely a side chapter. Hope you guys don't mind~. Anyway, this... kind of sucks for an original chapter but... What can you do? It's the best I could do as I am right now. See you in the next update~.**


End file.
